The Parade
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: It’s Christmastime and Dunder Mifflin has been chosen to be part of Scranton’s Annual Christmas Day parade. It’s up to Michael and the reluctant employees of our favorite paper company to make the best float ever! Hilarity ensues.
1. Suspicious Behavior

_**Disclaimer: I am not nor ever have been affiliated with NBC/Universal of The Office. But who knows what the future holds.**_

_Summary: It's Christmastime and Dunder Mifflin has been chosen to be part of Scranton's Annual Christmas Day parade. It's up to Michael and the reluctant employees of our favorite paper company to make the best float ever! Hilarity ensues. _

_A/N: I'm back with another funny (hopefully) adventure at Dunder Mifflin Scranton. Sorry about the long wait. Blame finals. Blasted schooling! Anyway, I'm writing something for the Christmas season. Hope you enjoy! I have missed writing so much._

**The Parade**

**December 9, 2007**

**10:37 am.**

_The camera panned the entire office. Everyone was at his or her respective desks. Stanley and Phyllis were busy making sales calls. Creed was reading a newspaper with his bare feet on his desk. Meredith was stapling papers. Angela and Oscar were discussing an error that Kevin evidently made. Andy was making copies and Pam was sending a fax._

Jim got up from his desk and made his usual beeline to reception. He leaned on her desk and helped himself to a jellybean. As he took his second helping, Pam turned around and saw him in the act, chuckling at his gorging of his favorite sweet treat. "Hey. What's up?"

Pam took a seat as Jim leaned closer to speak to her. "Have you seen Dwight?"

Pam looked at him with a quizzical eyebrow, "No. I haven't seen him all morning. He's usually here before me." She shrugged her shoulders, "Weird. So, what's up with you?"

She smiled, but Jim still seemed troubled, "It's just strange, you know? Dwight is always here. _Always_. It feels so –

At that moment, Michael and Dwight entered the office with several boxes while Dwight had some large rolled up paper under one of his arms. Looking suspicious, they headed straight into the conference room and closed the door, without a word to the rest of the employees.

Pam looked in that direction, "What was that about?"

Jim shrugged, "Maybe it's finally happened."

Pam looked at Jim, "What?"

Jim turned and spoke in a hushed tone, "Dwight has finally convinced Michael to build a bomb shelter. He's been badgering him for years now. I guess he finally wore him down." Jim gave her a wink and took another jellybean, leaving Pam laughing to her heart's content.

--------------

"Every few weeks or so, Dwight collects information from unannounced sources, which of course are whatever he picks up on his radio that's illegally connected to the dispatcher at the sheriff's station. Most of it is about cats climbing up trees, domestic violence or whatever happens here that's considered dangerous." Jim shrugged with a nonchalant manner, "But there might have been a few interferences lately about the uprising of the Communist Society and the resurrection of Spudneck traveling close to Northeastern Pennsylvania." Jim covers his smirk with his hand, "Sometimes it's just too easy."

----------------

Inside the conference room, Dwight and Michael extracted their supplies from the boxes. Dwight made room on the table and spread out the rolled up papers revealing blue prints. He put some of the boxes on the corners to hold it down. Michael looked down at the table to observe the blue prints. "Wow. How long did it take you to do this?"

Dwight shrugged, "Not long. Like fifteen hours. Seventeen tops."

Michael nodded approving, "Very good." Michael clapped his hands together and clapped his hand on Dwight's back, "Okay, let's make a float."

---------------

"That's right. We here at Dunder Mifflin have been chosen to be part of Scranton's Annual Christmas Day Parade. All the local businesses participate in it. It's great. There's games and prizes and candy and at the end of the parade, Santa comes out and waves and it's just completely awesome." Michael shook with glee, "I remember going to that parade with my Mom and I always wanted to be on a float with all the cool kids in the band and now I will." Michael nodded, agreeing with himself, "Now I will. Cosmic."

-----------------

Pam and Jim glanced over at conference room door as Andy approached reception. Andy looked in the same direction, "What we looking at?"

Jim didn't notice Andy until he spoke, "Oh. We were just wondering what Dwight and Michael were doing with all the boxes and stuff."

Andy interested, "Was there writing on the boxes?"

Pam shook here head, "No, nothing out of the unusual."

Jim nodded, "But Dwight had some rolled up papers under his arm. I don't know, just seemed odd. More than usual."

Andy scoffed, "Whatever. But if you hear anything, just give the 'Nard Dog' a shout." Andy proceeded to wink at Pam and walk back to his desk.

Jim and Pam watched Andy walk back to his desk. Pam turned to Jim,"Why does he refer to himself in the third person?"

Jim turned around back at Pam, "The question is why does he think that's a good nickname. That's the real tragedy."

Pam stifled a giggle as Dwight and Michael headed out of the conference room. Jim walked back to his desk as Michael walked to the middle of the room with Dwight in close proximity.

Michael cupped his hands over his mouth, "Can I have everyone's attention, please." Some people turned around, but others continued to be oblivious. Michael nodded, "Thank you. Okay everyone, I have some very exciting news."

Jim made a quick glance over at reception and gave a snide smirk to the camera.

Michael continued with his glee, "We here at Dunder Mifflin have been chosen to be part of Scranton Annual Christmas Day Parade!"

Dwight made a jubilant movement of joy, "Yes!"

Andy mimicked Dwight, "Yes! Alright!"

Everybody else seemed as excited. Phyllis nodded approvingly, "That's great Michael. Bob's in it too. We've been working on it since Halloween. It's gonna be so great. We have this little –

Michael cut her off, "Yeah, no one cares. Look, this is our chance to win back Scranton."

Jim looked quizzically, "I wasn't under the impression that we _needed_ to win Scranton back."

Michael nodded, "Well after what happened at the Thanksgiving parade –

Pam shook her head, "We weren't in the Thanksgiving parade."

Michael looked over at Pam, "Well, I really don't think it matters what happened at the Thanksgiving parade."

Jim shook his head, "I would argue that fact that it does matter what happened." Everyone including Andy and Dwight agreed and egged Michael on.

Michael lost his composure, "Look. The point is we need to be awesome and have the best possible float there. We need to mop the floor with the competition and spit in the face of defeat. For the next three weeks, your job will not be selling paper. Your job will be making this the best GD float in the history of the parade."

Stanley looked at Michael with the least possible interest, "Are we getting paid for making this float?"

Michael shook his head, "You get paid for selling paper."

Stanley picked up his phone and dialed, "Guess I'm selling paper." Everyone agreed and started to go back to work.

Michael looked defeated and headed back into the conference room along with Dwight and Andy.

Jim walked back over to reception, "So, what do you think?"

Pam shook her head, " I liked the bomb shelter idea better."

--------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Dwight and Andy start to recruit decorators and is there another rivalry in the mist for the Party Planning Committee? Hmm…_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! You know you want to._


	2. The Two Committees

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office, it owns me. **_

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I have missed you guys! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope to have Chapter 3 up by tomorrow. Now, go ahead and read._

**December 10, 2007**

**10:30 am**

_The camera panned the office. Dwight and Andy were putting chairs around the table in the conference room and Angela was watching from reception. Pam was making spreadsheets._

Angela was tapping her foot, "What are they doing?"

Pam looked up from her computer, "They're setting up for the first meeting of the 'Float Decorating and Construction Committee'".

Angela's mouth was open ajar, " 'The Float Decorating and Construction Committee'? That doesn't even exist!"

Pam nodded her head, " Yeah it does. Michael made it official this morning when you were going over last quarter's tax forms."

Angela scoffed, "How come you didn't tell me?"

Pam shrugged, "Michael didn't want there to be any mixing of committees." Pam gave a look to the camera.

-----------------

Pam stifled a giggle, "Michael didn't _want _Angela."

-----------------

Angela crossed her arms, "What about you? You're in the party planning committee. How come you're in the new committee?"

Pam looked on nonchalantly, "Michael kicked me, Phyllis and Oscar off. He said that we need as many people as possible."

Angela looked flabbergasted, "That only leaves me."

Pam nodded, "Yep."

Angela looked at Pam scowling, "Why?"

Pam shrugged, "You usually plan the parties by yourself anyway. We all thought that's how you liked it."

Angela spat back, "Maybe because I have incompetent members. Maybe that's the reason why I end up doing it all by myself."

Pam shrugged going back to her work, "Well than. If the party sucks, we all know who to blame." Jim, who was overhearing gave Pam an approving nod, which Angela took notice of.

Angela breathed aloud heavily and marched over to the conference room. She knocked on the door making her presence known to Andy and Dwight. Angela walked over to Andy, "May I speak with you for a moment." Looking over at Dwight, "Alone."

Dwight scoffed, "We're having a meeting in here any minute." He budded his head toward the window, "Take it in the kitchen."

Andy nodded and pulled Angela by her arm and led her toward the kitchen. He called out over his shoulder, "Just be a minute. Gonna take care of milady. Feel me, dawg!" He proceeded to wink, causing Dwight to recoil.

--------------------

"Does it bother me that Andy parades his relationship with Angela in front of everybody? In front of me?" Dwight pulls a strip of duck tape vigorously, "Nope. Not at all."

---------------------

Andy and Angela were in the kitchen. Andy seemed to notice a tension in the room, "What's wrong, buttercup?"

He was stroking her arm, but Angela pulled it away, "Don't call me 'Buttercup'. I _hate_ it when you call me that."

Andy nodded, "Okay, what would you like me to call you?"

Angela shrugged, "I don't know. Anything but 'Buttercup'."

Andy nodded, "Angel?"

Angela shook her head, "No."

Andy tried again, "Muffin?"

Angela answered more appalled, "_No._"

ndy tried even more, "Cupcake? Kitten? Angie? Monkey?"

Angela halted Andy, "No! None of those! Especially 'monkey'."

Andy looked confused, "Why?" What's with monkey –

Angela silenced him, "Look, that doesn't matter right now."

Andy interrupted, "I think it matter's plenty."

Angela silenced him again with a mean snare, "Forget about that right now. Listen, why didn't you let me be part of this new committee?"

Andy shrugged, "I don't know. You're always so involved in the party planning committee. And since the biggest party of the year is happening soon, I thought you would have, I don't know, fun planning for once."

Angela shook her head, " Planning parties are not supposed to be _fun_. Planning a party takes organization and skill and talent and…"

Andy stroked her arm, "And fun. You're supposed to enjoy yourself. That's what Christmas is all about. Having fun."

Angela shook her head, "It's about the birth of our Lord and Savior."

Andy nodded, "That's why we're celebrating."

Angela reluctantly agreed, "I suppose your reasoning is admirable and acceptable. Well… see you tonight."

Angela was prepared to walk out when Andy took her hand, "At my place?"

Angela gave him a mischievous smirk, "Sure." She left the room with a slight bounce in her step, leaving Andy in the kitchen with his thoughts.

He jumped in the air with a joyful spirit, "Yes!"

----------------------

Andy shook with glee, "Slick as butter. No, slick as… what's slicker than butter? Oil? Grease?" Andy nodded, "Yeah, slick as grease."

----------------------

Andy walked back into the conference room where the rest of the new committee was assembled: Pam, Jim, Phyllis, Stanley, Dwight, Kelly, Oscar and Kevin. Michael was standing in front of the room, "Thanks for finally joining us, Andy. Take a seat."

Andy proceeded to take a seat next to Kelly. Andy nudged Kelly, "What I miss?"

Kelly shrugged, "Nothing. Michael was just telling us the story of his first bicycle, _again_."

Andy snapped his fingers, "Dammit, I love that story."

Michael was finishing his story, "And when I saw that big red bow on the shiny new Mongoose, I saw heaven. I saw –

Oscar cut him off, "Aren't we supposed to be here for the float for the parade or whatever?"

Michael nodded, "That is correct, sir." Michael clapped his hands together, "We are congregated here to in the sight of God to-

Jim interrupted, "Wrong introduction."

Michael looked over at Jim, "Shut. It."

Pam stifled a giggle as Jim gave a mocking smirk at the camera.

Michael continued, "We are here today to take flight on a new expedition. We are on mission of great importance. Of great esteem. Of great _admiratation_." Everyone nodded with confused expressions on their faces. Michael took this as a boost of confidence, "Great. I'm glad everyone agrees."

Jim raised his hand, "With what, exactly?" Everyone nodded with agreement with Jim.

Michael looked shocked, "What the _hell_? I thought we were on the same page."

Stanley spoke up, "We here so that we can get this meeting over with so we can get back to work." Everyone agreed with Stanley, nodding their heads and putting in their two cents.

Michael breathed exasperatedly, "Where is the Christmas spirit? What happened to everyone's excitement yesterday. Everyone was jumping up and down and cheering. What happened to _those_ coworkers?"

Oscar pointed out, "That was Dwight and Andy."

Dwight and Andy both nodded in agreement.

Michael sighed heavily, "Class dismissed." Everyone started filtering out of the conference room.

Michael stopped Pam, "Pam? Could I speak to you for a sec?"

Pam, who was chatting with Phyllis and Jim on their way out walked over to Michael. "What's going on?"

Michael ushered Pam to a chair, "Please."

Pam sat down, "What's up?"

Michael started pacing in front of Pam, stopping abruptly, "Pam, you're creative…"

Pam nodded, "Thank you."

Michael added, "And a woman."

Pam looked down, "Oh no."

Michael continued, "I just wanted to know if you would do me the honor and be our queen on the float."

Pam looked at Michael quizzically, "Queen? There's no queen."

Michael nodded, "Oh, but there will be."

Pam looked apprehensive towards the camera.

-----------------

"Whenever Michael gives me a compliment, it's usually followed by a request or a insult. Sometimes a combination of the two. I like to think of it as picking a gift from a mystery bag. A mystery bag that has really crappy gifts in it." Pam nodded, "Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

------------------

"So when you make up your mind, just like me know."

Pam nodded and made her way back towards her desk, where Jim was waiting for her.

Jim took a jellybean from the container, "So, what was it this time?"

Pam rubbed her temples, "Apparently, I'm creative enough to be the queen of the float."

Jim nodded, "_Nice_. But who's gonna break the news to Dwight? He already had his gown made and everything."

Pam giggled as Jim and her watched Dwight revising his blue prints.

Jim shook his head, "Poor guy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Ryan hears about the parade, Toby and Michael are at odds, and Angela starts planning for the annual Christmas party, alone. Coming soon… that's what she said._

_Now do your duty as a reader and…REVIEW!!!!_


	3. The Blood Bath Begins

**_Disclaimer: Would I write a disclaimer if I owned the Office? Yeah… that's what I thought._**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are too awesome for words. I just want to give a big thanks to Avila Grace. Thanks for the tips and I will definitely take them to heart. You rock! Okay, back to your regularly scheduled program._

**December 12, 2007**

**10:34 am**

_The camera panned the parking lot. Michael and Dwight were unloading supplies from the back of a pickup truck. Dwight was standing on the back passing boxes and bunches of newspaper to Michael, forming a small assembly line. Pam and Oscar were approaching them carrying the blue prints. _

Pam approached Michael, "Hey Michael. We got the blue prints – what's all this?" She pointed at all the boxes and newspaper.

Michael looked around, "It's for the float. Duh. Haven't you never seen a float, Pam?" He started laughing as Pam rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Oscar looked over at Dwight, "Who's pick-up truck is this?"

Dwight shrugged, "It's Mose's. He uses it for the Hay rides at the farm."

------------------

"Mose and I had hay rides for our guests at our B & B. We gave a tour of the place and gave a beet harvest demonstration. It fit well with our theme. We were on Trip Advisor's Top 50 Agrotourism Sights for 2007. I put the plaque on the mantel between my Dundies. It was pretty cool. But we did get penalized for several licenses that were never approved. Had to close up shop about three weeks ago. Mose has been having worst dreams than ever. Poor little fella."

------------------

Pam looked around, "Where are you gonna set this up?"

Michael spread out his arms, "Right here. Where else would I have it?"

Pam shook her head; "You can't set it up here."

Dwight nodded, "Yeah, she's right. Zoning charges alone would be through the roof. Trust me, you don't want that kind of exposure tainting the float." Pam and Oscar nodded.

Michael sighed exasperatedly, "What the hell? Where am I supposed to put it then?"

Oscar shrugged his shoulders, "Did you try the warehouse? We do own it and we wouldn't have to worry about the cold."

Dwight shook his head, "Actually, it's owned by Beakman Properties." Michael rolled his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the warehouse, Darryl and Lonny were taking the year-end inventory when Michael, Pam, Dwight and Oscar entered. Darryl was scanning some boxes of vanilla file folders when Michael walked up to him, "Darryl, my man. How's the haps?"

Darryl gave Michael the once-over, "Michael." He sighed, "Look Mike, I'm busy. I ain't got time for your nonsense right now."

Lonny nodded, "Yeah, man. Can't you see we takin' care of grown folks business? Would you just go back upstairs to yo desk and push paper like you usually do."

Michael looked stunned, "Is this how you treat guests?"

Darryl smacked his lips, "You weren't invited. You're _never_ invited."

At that moment, Kelly came out of Darryl's office and walked up to the cluster of people, "Hey baby, what's going on?" She noticed Pam and Oscar, "Hey guys. What brings you down here?"

Oscar looked at Kelly questioningly, "Shouldn't you be upstairs? Doing your job?"

Kelly waved him off, "Please. Haven't you ever heard of 'automatic voicemail'? Gosh, that thing has been a lifesaver!"

Oscar rolled his eyes. Michael spat out at Darryl, "How come _Kelly's_ down here?"

Darryl looked at Kelly and smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, "I _invited_ her."

Lonny nodded approving, "Yeah Mike. So would you just go already."

Dwight pushed Michael aside, "We have come here to deliver you some news."

Darryl crossed his arms, "What?"

Dwight stood up more straight, "We have been chosen to be part of the Scranton's Annual Christmas Day parade. We need –

Lonny interrupted by hitting Michael in the shoulder, "Fo real?" He nodded, "Nice job, dude. So… who'd you pay or bribe? 'Cause I know ya lame ass didn't get in it for pure talent." He started laughing, eventually having Darryl and Kelly join in.

Dwight spat back, "Actually, it was my idea. Now, we need a place to build the float. So, we decided to set up shop here, since it's indoors and it'll be easy to build it out of the cold weather."

Darryl shook his head, "Not in my warehouse."

Michael spoke up, "Actually, it's my warehouse."

Dwight was about to interject when Pam beat him to the punch, "Look, we wanted to build it here. We won't take up much space. Hey, if you want, you guys can help us. We need all the help we can get, and since Kelly is part of the Float Decorating and Construction committee, you guys can spend more time together. Win-Win."

Darryl considered Pam's suggestion. Finally coming to a decision, he nodded his head, "Alright, fine. But… you guys better stay off to the side and out of my way." Looking more at Michael, " Do I need to go over the safety rules, again? Last time, you seemed to not be able to comprehend."

Lonny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, man. You one of the hard learners. Do I need to get rough with you?"

Michael tried to resist, but it got the better of him, "That's what she said." Oscar rolled his eyes.

Lonny looked stern, "Would you stop with that stupid ass joke. That ain't even funny anymore. And it wasn't even that funny to begin with."

Michael looked offended, "How dare you, sir."

Lonny and Darryl got closer to Michael, towering over the petite man. Darryl spoke in a low voice, "I really don't think you wanna mess we me. Not today."

---------------

"I've had a pretty bad week. Kelly's been telling me that she wants to make out in the back of the warehouse, but every time I get the chance to be with her, she changes her mind at the last minute. I'm pretty angry, so yeah… Michael shouldn't give me an excuse to slap a bitch around. You know what I'm saying?"

-----------------

Pam tried to intervene, "Look, we don't want any trouble. We just needed some place to build our float, that's all."

Kelly put her hand ever so softly on Darryl's shoulder, "Come on, baby." She spoke in her best sexy voice, "I'll make it worth your while if you let us decorate our float down here. Come on, for me?" She batted her eyes and looked up expectantly at Darryl.

Darryl looked over at Kelly and back at Lonny, "Give me a minute to think about." Darryl budded his head toward the back aisle. The cameras followed Darryl and Lonny. They couldn't pick up the entire conversation but phrases like "Tap that Indian booty" and "Handle yo business" were being used. Darryl walked back to the others, receiving an approving nod from Lonny, "Alright." Looking directly at Michael, "But if you even think of going near the baler, I swear fo God –

Michael became overcome with emotion and began to embrace Darryl in a hug, "Thank you, man. It means so much that you care about my safety. You're a true friend."

Darryl patted Michael on his back, "Yeah, sure." Getting annoyed with the length of the embrace, "Michael! Would you pull yourself together. Man up!"

Lonny nodded, "Butch up, you Nance!" Oscar shook his head and Pam rolled her eyes. Dwight looked down in shame and Kelly had her hands on her hips, getting flashbacks from a time where Michael would embrace her old flame, Ryan.

Michael tried to cover up his weak moment, patting Darryl on his back, "Alright. Let's do this." Michael and Dwight then left the warehouse to gather up their supplies for the float.

Darryl and Lonny went back to their work cautiously and Pam and Oscar followed Kelly to Darryl's office to retrieve some worker's gloves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the office, Jim was talking to Kevin about some expense reports when Angela sighed exasperatedly. "Goodness."

Jim and Kevin looked at one another when Jim ventured to respond to Angela outburst, "Um… what's wrong?"

Angela looked up at Jim, "Oh nothing, just the biggest party of the year has been left up to me to carry out. All up to me, like I don't have any other plans I have to worry about. Like my life's mission is to plan parties for Dunder Mifflin. What nerve!"

Kevin looked confused, "Well… you do dedicate a lot of time to the Party Planning Committee. A _lot_. I don't see why you're so upset. You always seem so happy to plan the parties."

Angela shook her head at Kevin's ignorance, "Don't be so stupid, even though that may be hard for you to be." She sighed heavily again, "I have a life, you know. I do this planning because I take the initiative. To take charge. It's always up to me. Always."

Jim looked concerned, "Do you need any help?"

Angela chuckled, "What do you know about planning parties? Besides frat ones?"

Jim shook his head, "First of all, I was never in a frat. Second of all, my mother ran a catering service for a while when I was a teenager. I used to work for her on the weekends. I know plenty of different catering places that would give us a discount and I know a couple of decoration stores that would gives us some great deals."

Angela looked at Jim with awe, "But… how? You can't know… How did you…"

Jim went over to her side of the partition, "I would like to help. You seem pretty overwhelmed, considering Michael only told you that you were planning by yourself two weeks before the party."

Angela smiled but then look disconcerted, "But aren't you in that float decorating committee thing? Michael probably won't like you leaving."

Jim nodded putting his hands in his pockets, "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of him. You just write down what we need for the party and I'll help you get as much as I can get."

He gave Angela a wink, which surprisingly put Angela at peace, "Okay." Jim turned and made his way toward the warehouse entrance through the kitchen when Angela called over her shoulder, "Jim?" He turned around and smiled. She smiled back speaking softly, "Thanks." Jim nodded and turned back around.

---------------

"I don't usually like to help Angela. Last time I tried, she called me a lovesick puppy and mocked me for over a year, but it's the holiday season and it's the right thing to do. Plus, I'll get new fuel for Andy and Dwight, so yeah… win-win."

----------------

Pam and Oscar were walking in from the warehouse still wearing their work gloves. Jim approached her desk and giving her an understanding smile, "How'd it go?"

Pam smirked, "Let's just say that I have a knack for negotiating. Maybe I was a negotiator in a past life or something."

Jim chuckled, "And portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson in a mildly popular thriller."

They both laughed at their usual banter. Jim asked, "How did the decorating go?"

Pam tried to stifle a giggle, "Well… Michael was very… um… Christmas-y."

---------------

_Michael and Dwight were on the platform that Michael got from the Scranton's parade committee. He was molding some coat hanger rods to make a shape of a sled. "This is going to be so awesome!"_

_Dwight nodded, "Hell yeah. We are gonna cream those other floats."_

_Pam and Oscar were dipping newspaper in water and plaster to make paper-mache. Kelly was watching and giving direction. Darryl was looking from afar, shaking his head as he watched Michael make a complete mess in the warehouse. Again. _

_Michael was at the head of the platform looking around at everyone working. He suggested, "Hey, how about some chorals to get us in the spirit?"_

_Darryl shouted, "You gonna see a spirit if you don't stop messin' around, man!"_

_Michael ignored Darryl completely, singing loudly, "Ding dong. Ding dong, Christmas bells are ringng!" _

_Pam looked over at the camera and rolled her eyes I disgust._

-----------------

Pam laughed out loud, "Yeah… you should have been there. Where were you anyway? I thought you'd be done with Kevin by now."

Jim tried to resist but old habits die-hard, "That's what she said."

Pam laughed out loud, "Oh my gosh, don't say that around Lonny. He nearly beat up Michael over that one."

Jim nodded, "Dually noted. Anyway, I was actually helping Angela. She seemed a little overwhelmed with the party planning, so I thought I'd help."

Pam mouth fell open ajar, "But what about –

Jim winked, "Got out of it."

Pam looked stunned, "And leave me to be the flipping queen of the float. Nice job, Halpert."

Jim leaned over to talk to her in hushed voice, "Take it easy, Beesly." He grabbed her hand, "Trust me, I'll make it worth your while. I've got a plan." He winked again.

Pam recoiled a bit, "Don't say that, either. Trust me."

Jim shuddered, "I don't even want to know." That both caused them to laugh wholeheartedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Jim helps Angela with the party planning and Michael and the rest of the committee continue to build the float. In this chapter, Ryan really does find out and Toby annoys Michael, per usual. Sorry that I didn't get to that part in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway._

_Now do your duty, REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Santa's Little Helpers

_**Disclaimer: Okay… you caught me. I don't own the Office. Sue me… well… don't sue me, please?**_

_A/N: Okay…I just want to say thanks for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome! Thanks for your suggestions and your great encouragement. I take them all to heart. Now, back to your regularly scheduled program._

**December 14, 2007**

**9:34 am**

_The camera panned the office. Stanley and Kevin were carrying boxes of lights and garland. Oscar and Kelly were creating mistletoes in the conference room. Pam was standing on a crate while Phyllis was taking measures of fabric to make her gown. Michael was giving directions to Phyllis about the gown and Dwight was making a sales call._

Pam looked down at Phyllis, "Are you almost finished?" She was starting to fidget from standing on the crate.

Phyllis nodded, "Almost, just a little bit longer." Phyllis removed a straight pin from the corner of her sweater, pinning the fabric around Pam's ankle. Phyllis looked up at Pam, "You're gonna look so beautiful on the float. This shade of red looks stunning on you, Pam." Phyllis bit her lip, "You're really gonna be the queen of the parade."

Pam smiled, "Thanks, Phyllis. For everything." She spoke in a softer voice, "I wasn't really sure I could trust Michael to pick out my gown."

Phyllis nodded, "Yeah. Good call."

-----------------

"Michael had suggested picking out my gown." Pam gave a look at the camera, "I figured I had two options: 1. Michael would pick out my gown and I would look like a Christmas slut, which I'm pretty sure Angela will call me that, or 2. Anything else." Pam gave the camera a thoughtful expression, "I chose option 2."

------------------

Michael looked over Phyllis' work, "You need to make that shorter. We're not having "The Christmas _Prude_ Parade", are we? Hike it up. Live a little." Michael crossed his arms expectantly.

Pam looked over at Michael disgusted, "You're being gross." Phyllis nodded in agreement.

Michael looked stunned, "Gross? I'm not being gross. All I ask is for you to show off your beauty. You're supposed to be a queen. Queens are sexy. Queens are hot!"

Dwight nodded in agreement, "Hell yeah! Queens are so hot!"

Michael looked over at Dwight with disgust, "Okay, _you're_ being gross." Pam and Phyllis both nodded. Dwight simply shrugged his shoulders.

Toby walked into the conference room and noticed Pam in her bright red fabric. He came in closer, "Wow." Pam smiled and Phyllis nodded.

Michael, not noticing Toby continued to pester Pam, "C'mon, do it. Show off those gams!

Toby looked at Michael, speaking in his usual low monotone, "Michael, what are you doing?"

Michael noticed Toby for the first time, "Ack, not you. I thought I told Corporate to ban you from festive celebrations."

Toby looked confused, "Michael, I _am _Corporate." He sighed exasperatedly; "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Michael looked annoyed, "What about? If it's about my Christmas card list, you really shouldn't be surprised."

Toby rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Michael."

Michael looked towards Pam smacking his lips, "Oh, c'mon. Shake it up, Pam. Sex it up! Go nuts! It's Christmas, for crying out loud! Take a chance and be sexy."

Pam gave Michael a sullen expression worthy of Angela, "No."

---------------------------------------------------

Michael and Toby were in Michael's office. Michael was facing the window, trying to escape the vision of Toby. "What do you want?"

Toby sighed, "Michael, you can't pressure female coworkers to be sexy. You do realize that you gave Pam fuel to sue you for sexual harassment."

Michael turned around in his chair. Speaking softly, yet firm, "How dare you, sir. You are gross."

Toby ignored Michael's comment, "And considering your recent financial situation, the last thing you need is a lawsuit."

Michael raised his voice, "What the hell are you talking about? Pam and I have a very good relationship that knows no boundaries! She's seen my penis, for Christ's sake! If anything, I should file a complaint on her!"

Toby was stunned by this revelation, "When did she see your… um… member?"

Michael looked disgusted, "Why do you care, you perve."

Toby rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me sooner. I could have done something at the time. Did she see it on purpose? Where did this happen?"

Michael sighed loudly and spoke quickly, "I was changing in my office for the Fun Run when I said she could come in and I was still half naked, but that's not the point. The point is…"

Toby looked at the camera with a mixture and disgust.

----------------

Toby was sitting at his desk, looking glum, "Pam saw Michael's penis. Well, that settles it. I'm clearly the most unlucky man in the world."

----------------

Michael sighed, "All I was doing was trying to build up her self-esteem. Give her some confidence. Make her feel beautiful."

Toby looked shocked, "By showing her your penis!"

Michael yelled back, "No, you skiving little twit! With the encouragement in the conference. I was praising her for her body that God gave her. After all, Christmas is the day about our Lord. We should be praising everything He ever created, which includes Pam's bod." Michael folded his arms and winked at the camera, seemingly proud at his reasoning.

Toby shook his head, "Pam has plenty of confidence. She has class and dignity and poise and a gentle grace. She doesn't need any improvement."

Michael looked confused, "Wait a minute, do you –

Toby tried to keep his composure, "Look, just don't harass Pam, okay. Or any other female here for that matter." He started to leave, but stopped, "It's Christmas, Michael. Try to have some decorum, please?"

Michael smacked his lips, "God Toby. When are you gonna stop being such a killjoy. You're such a _lame_."

Toby left Michael's office without another sound. He walked past the conference room again and looked at Pam. He looked over at Jim, who was talking to Angela and shook his head. _If only I spoke up sooner._ He than walked back to the annex with his head hung low, keeping his feelings locked up inside.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jim was over at Accounting with Angela. He was sitting at Oscar's desk talking on the phone, "Thanks again, Mrs. Horwitz. See you tomorrow afternoon." He hung the phone and wrote down something on a piece of paper. "Okay, so we got five packs of balloons, six packs of streamers. Two of each color: green, red and white. _Very_ Christmas. We also got two containers of helium and some festive decretive ornaments. All for the low, low price of $50!" Jim crossed his arms and looked at a stunned Angela.

Angela was seemingly impressed by Jim's thrifty manner, "Very good. Thank you, Jim."

-----------------

"Do I think Jim Halpert perhaps has lost his lovesick puppy dog ways and immature manner and has actually become a decent human being?" Angela made a thoughtful expression, "No. No I do not."

------------------

Jim checked off some of the items off the list, "Okay, I just need to call the bakery on Marsh for those Christmas treats I told you about, remember? God, I remember when I was like thirteen –

Angela stopped typing on her computer, "What? I thought I was making the treats?"

Jim shrugged, "Well, I just thought that since you were overwhelmed and pressured, that I thought that I would delegate some duties to someone else. Take the pressure off you." Jim gave Angela a smile.

Angela however didn't return it, "What are you trying to do here? Take it over like you tried to do with that absurd idea of "Combined Birthdays Party?" She chuckled, "I don't even know why I thought you could be trusted." She proceeded to snatch the lists away from Jim, "Gimme those." She straightened them out sighing loudly, "Don't let an amateur do a work for a pro."

Jim nodded, "Okay." He slid out of Oscar's desk and walked back to this desk. Angela scoffed as he walked by, "Complete waste of space." Jim's eyes widened and made a look at the camera.

---------------

"Do I regret helping Angela? Do I regret going out of my way to help her?" Jim smiled, "Absolutely I don't." Jim chuckled, holding up a stack of notes, "You see, I have enough material for pranks on Andy _and_ Dwight for next several months. So yeah, definitely no regrets."

---------------

Jim was walking to his desk when he saw some red in the corner of his eye. He turned toward the conference room and saw Pam wrapped in red fabric, making her cheeks rosier and magnifying her auburn tendrils. He walked up to the doorway and leaned on the frame, "You look amazing." He folded his arms over his chest and admired his girlfriend.

Pam's cheeks turned a deeper crimson, "Thanks." She winked and caused Jim to chuckle. Pam rolled her eyes, "Stop looking at me like that. It's not even finished yet."

Jim simply shrugged, "You still look amazing. Maybe Michael was on to something with this whole 'queen of the parade' thing. You definitely look royal."

Creed walked into the conference room, "What's going on?"

Jim looked over at Creed, "Oh. Pam's just getting her gown made for the parade."

Creed looked confused, "What parade?" He looked around for answers, but everyone looked just as confused.

Oscar looked up from the mistletoes, "The _Christmas Day_ Parade."

Creed shook his head, "Got nothing."

Kelly stood up, "You know, the parade. Michael's been talking about it all week."

Creed shrugged, "Still nothing. Did you say 'Christmas'?" Kelly nodded.

Creed scratched his chin, "Christmas already? It's December?"

Pam nodded, "Yeah, what month did you think it was?

Creed shrugged, "I don't know. At least March. I thought they changed the metric's system a while ago. Go figure." Creed turned around and walked out the door.

Everyone followed Creed with his or her eyes as he walked out the door. Jim cleared his throat, "Okay… um… that wasn't random."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pam was behind her desk once again, faxing some forms when the phone rang, "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam. Sure I'll transfer you." She hung up the phone and looked up to find Jim leaning over has desk. She smiled, "Hey you."

Jim smiled back, "Hey yourself. Um…I owe you an apology."

Pam look confused, "Why? What did you do?" She rolled her eyes with a smirk on hr face, "Do have to testify for you?"

Jim laughed, "What? No. I just wanted to say sorry for ditching you for a ploy to get dirt on Andy and Dwight. But I can make it up to you."

Pam seemed intrigued, "Really? I'm listening."

Jim showed Pam his notes from his time with Angela and slowly saw Pam confusion become an elated grin, "Oh my God! This is amazing. How did you –?

Jim shrugged, "I told you I make it worth your while." He winked, "But man, Angela is a tough cookie to crack."

Pam stifled a giggle, "Tough cookie?"

Jim shrugged, "Sorry, I've been talking to little old ladies for the last two hours. Guessed it rubbed off." Pam smiled and continued to laugh.

At that moment, Ryan walked into the office looking rather upset. Pam looked over at him concerned, "Hey Ryan, what's going on?"

Ryan looked around the office, "Where's Michael?"

Pam nodded, "Oh, he's in his office." As Ryan walked fiercely towards Michael's office, Pam shrugged at Jim as he turned around to watch.

Ryan opened up Michael's door without knocking, "Michael."

Michael was looking over the final plans of the float, "Ryan! What's up, my brotha?"

Ryan took a seat, "We need to talk, now." He opened up his briefcase and took out several folders.

Michael looked at Ryan, "What's going on? What's with all these –?"

Ryan halted Michael, "What the hell have you been doing this past week that would have you neglect five out of the twelve clients you had this week? You do realize that you're in breach of several contracts and under infraction of –

Michael waved him off, "Chillax, Ry! We're just participating in the Christmas Parade in downtown Scranton."

Ryan looked confused, "I thought you were banned with anything dealing with the Chamber of Commerce after what happened at Thanksgiving?"

Michael looked shocked, "How did you –?"

Ryan shrugged, "I have my ways. Look, forget that. Why aren't you doing your job? Everybody else seems to be able to do theirs." He sighed exasperated, "Goddamn it, Michael! David is on my ass everyday because you keep screwing up down here." He saw Michael giggling and knew his favorite joke was not too far away, "Christ, Michael! Would you learn a new joke!"

Michael stood up, "Hey! I don't go to your office and yell about the crappy job your doing as flipping Vice President. I don't go embarrassing you in front of your staff!"

Ryan raised his hands in frustration, "But you do! Do you know how embarrassing it is to know that your employees are screwing up and it's up to you to fix it! It sucks! So look, do us both a favor and do your job!" Ryan collected his belongings and made his way out the door, "Do your job, Michael. That's all I ask. Make your phones calls and sale paper. If you have time, than do the float. But for Christ's sake, do something other than that if you want an office to come back to in January." With that, Ryan closed the door and left without another word.

Michael looked shaken up and smiled sheepishly at the camera, "That's my friend."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. Angela and Andy have a fight. Stanley gets creative and Michael announces the 'King of the Parade". Hilarity guaranteed. _

_Do I need to ask anymore? REVIEW!!!_


	5. Christmas Courtship

_**Disclaimer: I have never owned a show, but I really wish I owned this one. I really wish I did.**_

_A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. You guys seriously make my day. Side note, I just went to see the film, Atonement, with my best friend and it was amazing. Cried like a baby. Anyway, if I get too sappy with Jim and Pam, forgive. I'm just really in a romantic mood. Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this chapter and this one is shorter than the rest. I hope that everyone enjoys it. Here we go…_

December 17, 2007 

**10:46 am**

_The camera panned the office. Michael and The Float Decorating and Construction Committee were having a meeting. Angela was on the phone and Creed was taking a nap on the couch. _

Michael was in the front of the room, pacing with his hands behind his back, "Okay, team. We have only seven days 'til D-Day! Seven days!" He raised his hands in the air to emphasize the urgency.

Jim gave the camera a smirk and nodded his head. Pam stifled a giggle. Oscar looked confused. Kevin nodded as he was eating a donut. Kelly clapped her hands in glee. Stanley just finished his fifth puzzle of that day. Dwight and Andy both nodded in unison. Meredith was asleep.

Michael looked around at everyone's reactions, "What's _wrong_ with you guys? This is the biggest day of your life!"

Jim shook his head, "Not really."

Pam nodded, "We didn't ask to be a part of this."

Oscar nodded as well, "You threatened our jobs if we didn't participate."

Everybody seemed to agree with Oscar's outburst, voicing his or her opinion on the matter at hand.

Michael shouted over everyone, "Hey! All's I asked was for you to enjoy the Christmas holiday with me. Show off our Christmas cheer. Lift people's spirits with a song." He became more emotional, "That's all I asked. That's all I ever asked."

Oscar rolled his eyes as Stanley started a new puzzle.

Phyllis raised her hand, "You've asked _way_ more than that, Michael." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Michael straighten up, "You know what? This year alone, more people will not participate in Christmas traditions than read books to children." He folded his arms and winked at the camera.

Jim raised his hand. Michael nodded, "Yes, Jim"

Jim smirked, "I thought that was for cocaine use?"

Pam shook her head, "No, I thought it was alcohol?"

Meredith straightened up, "Where?"

Everyone looked over in her direction. Kevin shook his head. Phyllis's mouth opened ajar.

Michael sighed, "Oh God. Look, what I'm… trying to say is…. people are becoming more engrossed in their careers… and life than spend time with tradition and holidays."

Dwight nodded his head, "It's true. I haven't been spending as much time as I should with the family."

-----------------

"It _is _true." Dwight nodded, "Back on the farm, I would spend months preparing for Christmas. I would organize an attack plan, providing a thorough outline on _whom_, _when _and _why_ we were attacking." Dwight looked down melancholically, "Now, it's just Mose who has continued the search. But we still haven't given up our quest to catch Santa." He nodded, "It's one of my dreams."

----------------

Michael nodded, "You see? We need to stick with traditions. So, in the spirit of Christmas, let us come together and gang bang this float." Pointing out the door, "Shall we?" Pam gave a disgusted expression.

Everyone started to get up to leave when Michael halted them, "Wait, I'm not done. I still haven't told you guys who's King, yet." Jim rolled his eyes.

Oscar, who was standing said, "Do we really _need_ a King? There's already gonna a Santa."

Dwight shouted, "Really?" He turned towards the camera and gave a mischievous nod.

Stanley stood up, "Would you just tell us already so we can go? I actually have a job I need to do, since we ain't getting paid to do this."

Kevin nodded with his fist stretched out, "True dat, man. We needs to get paid." Stanley looked at Kevin with a mean glare.

Michael sighed exasperated, "Fine! Well, since we have jobs to do, other than spread joy to the world, I'll just announce that the King is…." He made a drum roll sound, "Jim!"

Jim looked genuinely surprised, "Me? I pegged you being the King."

Michael nodded, "Well, _duh_. I'm the obvious choice, but since I'm the director of this float –

Pam interjected, "I didn't realize floats had directors."

Jim nodded, "Oh yeah. They show us the proper way to wave and stand and smile. It's a true craft." Some people stifled giggles and chuckles.

Michael was oblivious to the banter, "Jim, you ask why I picked you as our King. It's simple. You are clearly going to be here when I retire, so, I figured I could start grooming you now for your inevitable title."

Jim smirk slowing turned into a frown. Pam looked concerned.

----------------

"I do have other aspirations than being a paper salesman." Jim looked at the camera pleadingly, "I do!" He continued to look at the camera, trying to convince himself more than anything.

-----------------

Michael clapped his hand, "So, since that's settled, you all can back to your duties." Michael looked over at Dwight and Andy, "And I need you final draft of the sleigh on my desk by three." Everyone started to leave, Jim being the first to go back to his desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:23 pm**

Pam looked over at Jim, who hadn't said much since the meeting. She stood up and walked over to Michael's office and entered without knocking. "I need to talk to you."

She closed the door and took a seat across from Michael. "Why did you say that about Jim?"

Michael scoffed, "Oh c'mon, like you weren't thinking it, too."

Pam folded her arms, "I've never thought that about Jim. I believe in him. I know that he's capable of more." She raised her hands and gestured around Michael's office, "More than this."

Michael looked cross, "What's wrong with this?"

Pam shook her head, "Nothing. I just feel that Jim has the potential of doing something more suitable for him. And selling paper is not all he can be."

Michael sighed, "Look, face it. Jim is going to be working here and he's going to replace me and he'll have good credit and a good life with you. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Pam nodded, "Jim and I will have a good life together no matter what we do, but I just want Jim to reach his full potential and this isn't it."

Michael looked sullen, "Don't judge him, Pam."

Pam looked shocked, "I'm not judging him! _You're_ the one judging him." She sighed exasperatedly, "Look, bottom line: If you don't change you're reason for having Jim as King, than I'll quit as Queen."

Michael nodded, "Fine. Send Jim in here."

Pam stood up and left Michael's office. She went to Jim's desk, "Hey, Michael wants to speak to you."

Jim looked up, "What about?"

Pam simply shrugged, "I don't know. Go find out." With that, she went back to her desk to answer the phone.

--------------

"Why did I talk to Michael?" Pam shrugged, "What do you think?" She gradually gave the camera gentle smile.

---------------

Jim entered Michael's office, "Hey. What's going on?"

Michael gestured for Jim to take a seat, "Look, Jimbo. I'm sorry for calling you out like that in there. That was wack." Michael rubbed his eyes, "I just wanted to tell you that you should be King because Pam's queen."

Jim looked confused, "Why?"

Michael chuckled, "I know that Pam and I would look amazing together, but I felt that you seemed right for the job, simply because no one besides me is King-like."

Jim nodded apprehensively, "Okay... and I should take that as a compliment, right?"

Michael chuckled, "Absofruitly."

Jim started to get up, "Okay then, so...um...we're finished? Kinda need to get back to work."

Michael nodded, "Sure thing, Jim bag. And welcome to the Royal court."

Jim nodded and left Michael's office. He made a beeline to reception and took a jellybean. "Hey."

Pam smiled up at Jim, "Hey." Trying to play it cool, "So, what did Michael want?"

Jim shrugged, "Just wanted to tell me the real reason why he chose me for King."

Pam looked anxious, "Oh? So... why?"

Jim spoke nonchalantly, "He just said that I was the most King-like person here. Whatever that means."

Pam stifled a giggle, "Well... good for you."

Jim looked at Pam quizzically, "Do you know why he -

Pam shrugged, "Haven't got a clue." She smiled sheepishly, telling Jim something unspoken.

Jim scratched the back of his head, "Well... I just wanna say 'thanks'"

Pam smiled but didn't answer. She simply winked.

-----------------

"Yeah, so I am King of the float. And Pam is Queen." Jim smiled toothily at the camera, "Couldn't pick a better pair."

-----------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Angela and Andy really do have a fight. Stanley really does get creative and the last of the decorating is explored. Four more chapters left! Can you stand it? Hehe. I felt that this chapter should end where it ended and the next chapter is still the same day and will go through several days. It's really long. Naw, too easy. _

_Do your duties. REVIEW!!!! _


	6. Finishing Touches

_**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to own this, to own this show, to own this own show…**_

_A/N: I know…fast update. I was just so inspired that I thought that I whip out another one. This chapter is very long and pretty involved. I decided at the last minute to make to it so that everything is done in one night. So…I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be the day before the parade, which is the Christmas party. After that, the actual parade and the last chapter is what happened after. Without further adieu, the next chapter._

**Still December 17, 2007**

**1:34 pm**

Pam and Phyllis were in the conference room trying on the finished gown. Phyllis turned Pam around in the mirror, "Oh Pam, you look perfect."

Pam blushed, "Thank you. You did a fantastic job." She turned around in a circle and looked at the detail of the dress. It had tiny embroidered beads down the hem of the dress. It also had small little Christmas trees and bows in red beads. It was fitted on top and stopped at the waist, where it flowed out and had red sheer fabric to her feet. It was stunning on Pam. "I absolutely love it!" She started to giggle.

Phyllis giggled along with Pam, "You look stunning." She put her hand on her hip, "Well… this is definitely my finest work." She started to laugh at herself, with Pam joining in.

Kelly and Oscar walked in with some more ribbons for the holly and mistletoes. Kelly exclaimed, "Ohmigosh! You look amazing, Pam! Red is totally your color."

Pam blushed, "Thanks, Kel." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Oscar nodded, "You look really beautiful. I can't wait to see you and Jim together on the float. You guys will look great."

Pam nodded, "Thanks, Oscar. Have you seen Jim?"

Oscar shook his head, "I think he went on a sales call a little while ago."

Pam nodded, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

Oscar nodded as Kelly and him made their way back to the break room.

Pam blushed even more, "I can't wait until Jim sees me in this! I'm pretty excited about how he's gonna look too." She started giggling, shaking her head, "I can't believe I'm so nervous." She shook with glee and excitement.

Phyllis patted Pam's back, "It's okay. When he sees you in this, he'll just die!" Both women giggled to their heart's content.

Michael walked in the room holding a box filled with reams, "Wow… Mickey likee. You should dress more like that to the office." He folded his arms, "I knew I was on to something making you our Queen."

Pam blushed but shook her head, "Thank you, Michael." As Michael left to go back to his office, Pam went over to her bag. Taking out some makeup, "I brought over some makeup and wanted to test some here so I know what look would go with the dress." She passed some to Phyllis, "And I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a second opinion."

Phyllis looked over the makeup, "This is a nice selection, Pam."

Pam smiled, "Thanks. I have to admit, when I found out that I was going to be on a float and everything, I kinda got excited. I went start to the Ride-Aid and picked up some stuff." She started to giggle, "I know, total ditz move."

Phyllis shook her head, "Not at all." She started to giggle too. "I would have done the same thing." They both started to laugh. Phyllis started looking at some rouge, "This is really pretty."

At that moment, Angela walked into the conference room with measuring tape, taking measurements of the windows.

Pam acknowledged Angela's presence, "Oh hi, Angela."

Angela gave her a curt nod, "Hello, Pam."

Pam went to the other side of the room and got a towel she had brought out of the storage closet. Talking to Phyllis, "Okay, let's see how it looks." She wrapped the towel around her neck in front of the dress and Phyllis opened up the makeup.

Right before Phyllis brushed Pam with the applicator, Angela spoke up, "Pam, don't wear that! Ladies pinch their cheeks." Looking at Phyllis with a mean glare, "_Whores_ wear rouge."

Both Pam and Phyllis stood with their mouths opened ajar. Pam spoke up first, "Thank you, Angela for that… insightful suggestion. I'll… consider that option."

Angela nodded, "That you should." Looking at Phyllis again, "You should consider other suggestions next time." With that, Angela left the conference room, leaving an awkward silence in the air. Phyllis cleared her throat and looked at the camera.

----------------

"Sometimes it's difficult to be nice. Sometimes it's just best to be the bigger person and smack around the office bitch." Phyllis whispered, "And that's Angela."

---------------

Pam put her hand on Phyllis' shoulder, 'Don't mind her. She's just really stressed."

Phyllis shrugged, "Serves her right. No one wants to help her anyway." She shook her head, "Even Jim tried to help her and she wouldn't let him."

Pam nodded, "But I do feel bad for her though. She does have to do everything by herself." She shrugged, "Maybe Andy will help her out."

Pam and Phyllis both looked out the window, where Andy and Dwight were giving each other high fives and breaking out into dance. Pam shuddered, "Okay, Angela is screwed."

Phyllis shrugged walking over to the table to get some eye shadow, "Oh well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:06 pm**

Angela walked over to Andy's desk, looking pretty frazzled. "Hey. Could you help me out? I need someone to come with me to the supply store and help me carry the helium tanks and stuff." She folded her arms, looking expectantly at Andy.

Andy looked perturbed, "C'mon, buttercup. I have to finish the final sketches of the sleigh with Dwight and I have to help finish the construction down in the warehouse later, I can't just run over to some store and lose precious time."

Angela gave Andy a mean snare, "I asked you to help me three days ago when they said they would have the tanks available for rental. I can't carry those things by myself!"

Dwight leaned over slightly to hear the conversation better, trying to not be detected. Jim noticed and looked over at Pam, who had a concerned expression on her face.

Angela looked around and noticed that people were watching, "Could we talk about this in the break room?" Andy nodded and followed her.

Trying to hear the conversation, Dwight tried to casually spill some coffee on his desk, but ended up spilling it on his desk, his pants and on some of Jim's forms.

Jim sighed, "Nice job."

Dwight whispered, "Zip your lid!" He than ran into the men's restroom, leaving a trail of paper and spilled coffee behind him. He also left a receptionist and a salesman laughing at his expense.

Angela and Andy continued to discuss their problem, loudly, in the break room. Angela spoke loudly, "I never ask anything of you! And the one time I actually need you, you leave me high and dry."

Andy scoffed, "You never ask?!?! Please! All you do is ask me to do stuff for you! All I ever do is do stuff for you! I'm actually doing something I want to do, but no… I can't, 'cause I have to help you!"

Angela folded her arms, "All you had to say was no." And with that she walked towards the door, stopping one last time at the doorway, "And I told you before, DON'T CALL ME 'BUTTERCUP!!!"

Andy stood in the break room with his arms crossed, "Who does she think she is?" Sighing defeated, he went to a vending machine and bought a Coke.

Angela walked into the kitchen the same time Dwight left the restroom. She tried not to make eye contact with him, but glanced at him as he went to the sink to wipe off his glasses.

Dwight felt her eyes on him and smiled inside. Speaking up, "Hello, Angela."

Angela turned away, "Hello, Dwight."

Dwight breathed hard on his glasses, trying to get them cleaner, "How's the party planning going?"

Angela kept her composure, "They're doing fine. Thank you for asking."

Dwight nodded, "Well, if you need any help, you're more than welcome to ask."

Angela nodded curtly, "Thank you, Dwight." She made her way toward the door to the office but stopped. She turned around and looked at Dwight. She hadn't really looked at Dwight like this for quite a while. She had forgotten that he would get a wrinkle on his forehead when he was deep in concentration, especially when he was cleaning his glasses. This little tidbit made her smile ever so slightly. She had realized that deep inside, she had missed Dwight, just moments like this when she could admire his unparalleled concentration for minuscule acts like cleaning one's glasses. She walked a little closer to Dwight, "Actually, I may need your help."

Dwight for the first time looked away from his glasses and looked at Angela, who seemed smaller than she always looked. In Dwight's eyes, Angela was always a step below God, taller and stronger than any woman he had ever known, but looking at her now, he could see her at her most vulnerable. She hated asking for help, it was one of her strengths and weaknesses. Her pride was what drew Dwight to her in the first place, but seeing her look like this, Dwight was prepared to do everything in his power for her to never be like this again. Dwight nodded, "Okay, what do you need?"

Angela sighed a breath of relief, "Oh… well… I need to go to the supply store and pick up two tanks of helium for the balloons. I also need some help with –

Dwight cut her off, "No problem. You can tell me whatever else we need on our way, we don't have much time. Like Michael said, we only have a few days left until the party."

Angela smiled slightly, "Thank you, Dwight. I very much appreciate it."

Dwight felt warm inside, seeing the smile that she only shared with him. "You're welcome. So… I'll meet you in the parking lot in…" He checked his watch, "Five minutes?"

Angela nodded, "Five minutes." She left the kitchen swiftly with a trace of a smile still on her face. Pam and Jim both noticed their conversation and followed Angela with their eyes to her seat, where she collected her notebook and purse. Angela than stopped by reception, "I'll be gone to collect the supplies for the party. I will be gone no longer than thirty minutes. If I'm going to be longer, I will call."

Pam gave her a curt nod, "Okay, see you later."

At that moment, Andy made his way out of the kitchen from the break room just in time to see Angela leave, "Hey, wait!" Andy jogged over to her, 'Where you going?"

Angela pulled up the strap of her purse closer to her, "I'm going to the store, since you didn't want to."

Andy looked confused, "I thought you couldn't do it by yourself."

Angela nodded, "I can't, but someone decided to help me." She looked more stern, "So, I don't need you." With that, she turned to leave. Andy however grasped her shoulder.

"Who's taking you?" He folded his arms.

Angela shrugged, "Dwight. He said that you could handle the pitch with Michael. We won't be long." She than continued to leave the office, leaving a dumbfounded Andy in the middle of the room.

Dwight came out of the kitchen and collected his belongings. Talking to Pam, "I'll be back in an hour. If I'm longer than that, I'll call." Pam nodded and made a face at Jim, who had heard everything that transpired with Pam and Angela and stifled a giggle.

Andy went over to Dwight, "Hey, man. So you're taking Angela to the store and stuff."

Dwight nodded, "Yeah, she asked me."

Andy looked confused, "I thought you hated Angela?"

Dwight shook his head, "She's… adequate. Seems she can handle a situation if it presents itself."

Andy crossed his arms, "Well… just be careful. No speeding and stuff. She's gentle and special and I want her in one piece when she returns. Take care of my lady, okay?"

Dwight nodded, "You bet."

Dwight walked over to the coat rack and put on his coat and orange skull cap. Looking over at Pam, "Pam."

Pam waved, "Bye, Dwight." She looked over at Jim and smiled, which he returned with a thumb's up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:16pm**

Andy leaned over his desk to Stanley, "Hey, buddy. Could I talk to you for a sec?"

Stanley looked over at Andy perturbed, "What?"

Andy handed him some sketches he was working on, "I need another eye for this sketch and you seem to have an eye for talent and art, I just thought that you would have a good opinion." Andy noticed the camera and gave it a wink.

----------------

"The key to flattering is making the other person feel really good about themselves, and making you look pathetic, than when they least suspect it, you change you're mind at the last minute. That's how I became the man I am today, and look at me now. Not bad."

---------------

Stanley smirked slightly, "Well… I did take some art classes in college."

Andy nodded, "Nice."

Stanley took a look at the sketches. He looked over most of them and critiqued them individually. One in particular he threw out, "That's garbage! Who did that one?"

Andy chuckled, "Dwight."

Stanley nodded, "Figures." He went through the papers one last time, "So, what I can tell is that you do have some vision, but you need to be a little more expressive with your sketches. You have some good ideas though, so keep it up."

Andy looked genuinely surprised, "Thanks, man. Means a lot." He patted Stanley on the shoulder and headed towards Michael's office.

The camera man moved closer to Stanley to catch his attention. When he got close enough, he zoomed up to Stanley, "What?"

------------------

"My wife's parents are in town and well… they hate me. So… yeah, if that means hanging around here for a few more hours a day, being around the likes of Michael Scott and Andy Bernard, some sacrifices must be made." Stanley shook his head, "Which includes my sanity."

-------------------

**2:56 pm**

Andy knocked on Michael's door. He walked in since the door was open, "Hey boss."

Michael was looking at the computer for some more ideas for the float, "Hey, Andy. What's up?"

Andy handed Michael his sketches, "Just wanted to turn in the sketches me and Dwight worked on. Stanley helped a bit too."

Michael looked over them and nodded, "Really? My _Stankley_?" He looked at the sketches, "These are good. These are _really_ good." He looked around, "Where's Dwight?"

Andy pointed outside the door, "He went to help Angela with the party."

Michael nodded, not really paying attention, "Okay." Passing the papers back to Andy,"We can get started as soon as he gets back. When did he say that he'll be back, anyway?"

Andy scratched his chin, "He didn't. Oh well, he'll be back soon."

Michael nodded, "Okay then. Good job." As Andy left his office, Michael made his way towards Stanley, "Stanley the Manley, how's tricks?"

Stanley simply mumbled, "Hmmm."

Michael showed him some of the sketches, "Man, you really have an eye for this stuff."

Stanley looking at his computer muttered, "I suppose."

Michael grew excited, "Hey, maybe we can use some of your ideas and get some urban feel to the float. Diversify it! What do you think?"

Phyllis and Jim looked over at Michael, Jim's mouth fell open and Phyllis shook her head.

Stanley gave Michael a mean glare, "I'm thinking I'm gonna show you how _urban_ I can be."

Michael looked terrified and slowly moved away from Stanley, "Okay, buddy. Talk to ya later."

Andy walked out of Michael's office and headed to reception, "Hey Pam."

Pam looked over at Andy, "Oh. Hey Andy."

Andy bent over so Pam could hear him, making Pam recoil with distance, "Have you heard anything from Dwight or Angela yet?"

Pam shook her head, "Nope." She continued to shuffle through some papers.

Andy leaned over even closer, "You don't think that Angela has been seduced by Dwight, do you?"

Pam scoffed, "You're being gross."

Andy sighed, 'I'm serious. Do you think that Dwight would hurt Angela?"

Pam looked over at Jim, who was looking at her back. Pam sighed and shook her head, "I can say in full confidence that Dwight would never hurt Angela." More under her breath, "Not intentionally."

Andy nodded approvingly, "Good. Well… if you hear anything, let me know."

Pam nodded as Andy walked away. When he was far away enough, Pam mouthed the word 'Wow' at Jim. He nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela and Dwight were at the final stop on the errand list. They were at bakery on Marsh that she had previously disregarded to Jim. She was picking up two dozen cupcakes and three dozen Christmas cookies for the party. Dwight was looking over in some of the counters, examining them for flaws. "They really should clean these more often. It's starting to cake up a bit."

The clerk noticed Dwight perusing, "May I help you, sir?"

Dwight nodded, "Yes you can. I would like for you to clean you trays and food counters better." Pointing to the corner of the counter through the glass, "There's some grime caked in the corner."

The clerk seemed alarmed and checked, "Oh, I 'm so … hey, it's just frosting. There's nothing caked up in the corner."

Dwight shrugged, "Well, now you'll be more aware of the state of your shop."

The clerk looked more stricken, "Are you from the Department of Health or something?"

Dwight scoffed, "If I were, I'd shut this place down so fast."

The clerk looked at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

-------------------

"Yeah, I get a few guys like this about twice a week. This guy's pretty funny though."

-------------------

Angela walked over to Dwight, "Is everything okay?"

Dwight nodded, "Yeah, just trying to straighten up the slack."

Angela nodded smirking, "Good. Someone needed to. For what they charge, this place should be spick and span."

The baker came from the back and handed Angela and Dwight the trays of treats for the party. Angela nodded, "Thank you very much."

The bakery nodded excitedly, "No, thank you, ma'am. I hope to have your business again, soon."

Angela said under her breath, "Don't count on it." Speaking louder, "Thanks, again." The baker and clerk waved goodbye as Dwight and Angela made their way to Dwight's Trans Am.

Dwight opened up the door and put the food in the back seat. "I guess we're finished."

Angela nodded, "I guess we are."

Dwight opened up the door for her and walked around and started the car. They pulled out the parking lot and made their way back to Dunder Mfflin. Dwight popped in a CD in the player since they were about twenty minutes away from the office.

Angela began to smile when she recognized the first song, "Hey, I made this –

Dwight nodded, "Yeah, I know. I still listen to it from time to time. It was definitely the best mix CD I ever received."

Angela looked confused, "Why do you still have it?"

Dwight scoffed, "Because you gave it to me."

Angela blushed, "That's very kind of you, Dwight."

Dwight shrugged, "I didn't do anything. You're the one who made it for me. I should be thanking you."

Angela nodded, "Well… you're welcome."

Dwight grew a big smile on his face, which was infectious to Angela.

When they reached Dunder Mifflin, they had listened to most of the CD, Dwight taking the long way back. Angela and Dwight sat in the car for a moment or two before Angela spook, "Dwight?"

Dwight swallowed, "Yes, Angela?"

Angela swallowed as well, "I'm glad that you came with me today. It was very nice."

Dwight nodded, "Glad I could help." He was putting the gear into park when Angela put her hand on Dwight's. He looked over at her and she gave him 'his smile', the one she only saved for him.

Angela quickly released his hand and opened the door, letting in the cold wind of Scranton. Dwight stayed in the car, embracing the last bit of Angela's coconut scent. Inhaling deeply, he opened the door and greeted the cold wind with spirit that could not be broken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:47 pm**

_Michael, Dwight, Andy and Kevin were lifting some wood paneling from the back of Mose's truck, while Jan was giving them direction. In the warehouse, Kelly and Phyllis were painting some of the other wood panels red and white. Pam and Oscar were untangling the lights that Michael had brought from home. Stanley and Jim were stapling cotton fabric on the front of the sleigh for fake snow. Darryl, Lonny and Meredith were playing cards in the corner watching them work. _

Michael was on the front end of the largest panel, "Okay, you guys have to pick up some of the slack, here." The camera panned the group, where Michael was not pulling much of the wood, while Dwight and Andy had the full brunt of the weight. Kevin was lifting an entire piece by himself.

Jan looked on with concern, "Come on, guys. Michael can't put too much strain on his back. He hurt himself last night." The camera zoomed in on Jan.

---------------

"Michael hurt himself doing something for me last night. It was one of the chores that he has to do at least three times a week." Jan shifted her eyes a little, "I really wouldn't call it a chore, but he is required to do it with vigor."

----------------

Kevin started to giggle at the thought of Michael hurting his back, "How did you hurt yourself."

Michael looked over at Jan, who looked stern, "Oh, I was just… um… doing something for Jan."

Andy nodded, "Nice." Jan rolled her eyes.

In the warehouse, Kelly was painting one of the panels red, "Hey Phyllis, what if we mix the red and the white and make pink?"

Phyllis rolled her eyes, "Than we would have a pink sleigh."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, that's kinda the point."

Phyllis shook her head, "But it's a Christmas sleigh. Have you ever seen a pink sleigh ever, let alone at Christmas?"

Kelly shrugged, "It would be so kitsch and cool. Way too cool for this place."

----------------

"Yeah, if I were Queen, which I don't understand 'cause I'm way more royal-like than Pam, my sleigh would be so awesome. And the best part would be Ryan, who'd be pulling the sleigh like a dog or reindeer. But not like Blato or Rudolph, he'll be one of those gross looking beasts from the forest or something." She shrugged, "Anything that's gross and mean."

-------------------

Pam and Oscar were trying to untangle all the lights that Michael had brought from home. Oscar had been complaining about it for a while, "Why doesn't he wrap them up like a normal person?"

Pam sighed, "Look who we're talking about."

Oscar nodded, "Good point." He heaved another pile from the box, "How many does he have here?"

Pam shrugged, "He said a few thousand. He said that he wants the sleigh to be seen from space." She gave the camera a look.

---------------

"Michael's Netflix movie of the week is 'Deck the Halls'. He said that he wanted to be consumed with everything Christmas." Pam gave the camera a mocking expression. "What better way to spread the spirit of Christmas than watch a film that exploits its commercialism." She nodded, "Nice job."

---------------

Oscar sighed, "Good grief." Pam chuckled at Oscar impression of Charlie Brown.

Jim and Stanley were stapling white cotton to make the sleigh look like snow. Jim was standing on the platform while Stanley was on the ground handing Jim the material. Jim looked over at Stanley confused, "I really didn't peg you as someone who would help Michael."

Stanley shrugged, "It's the holidays. We all do crazy things during this time of the year."

Jim nodded chuckling.

Stanley looked up, "How about you?"

Jim shrugged, "I didn't want to leave Pam alone."

Stanley nodded, "Good man. I wouldn't want to leave someone I loved in the care of Michael Scott. Not even a dog."

Jim nodded, "Ya, right." They both started chuckling at themselves.

Jim asked, "So how's the family?"

Stanley shrugged, "Teri's okay, but my daughters keep asking for all this crap for Christmas."

Jim chuckled, "That's kids for ya." As he was stapling the final panel, "So, what did they want for Christmas?"

Stanley shook his head, "Something called an 'iPhone'. All I know is it cost more than my car lease per month."

Jim shook his head, "Well… do what my Dad made me do, make them get a job."

Stanley nodded in agreement. As he passed the last piece of cotton he said, "You're alright, Halpert."

Jim chuckled, "You too, Hudson." They both laughed as they finished their work.

Meredith, Darryl and Lonny were playing cards in the corner by the office. Meredith took a large gulp from her cup, taking out three cards from her hand, "Three 8s."

Darryl looked at her intently, "Hmmm…" Shaking his head, "Bullshit!"

Meredith smacked her lips, "Dammit." She picked three cards out of the deck.

Lonny pulled two cards from his hand. "Two 5s."

Meredith hardly looked at him, "Bullshit!"

Lonny shook his head, showing Meredith two fives. "Better get some cards, girl."

Darryl shook his head, "Damn girl. You suck at this game." Lonny nodded in agreement.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, "It's better than decorating some crappy float for some stupid parade."

Darryl and Lonny both nodded, "True."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:32 pm**

Michael and the gang looked at their finished project. Everyone was standing in front of the float, looking on with admiration. Michael got up on the platform, with help from Dwight, and stood in front of the congregation. "This day will live in _inforey_."

Some people clapped, others were confused. Jan just shook his head.

Michael jumped down and bent down to the mini generator for the lights. He yelled over his shoulder at Dwight, "Shut them off." Dwight turned off the light as Michael turned the switch, turning on the Christmas lights, which illuminated the warehouse and the crowd. Everyone made "Oohs" and "Awws."

The camera panned the float and examined it with detail. The float was rather well done. It had lights that surrounded the edge of the sleigh. It had red fabric lining the inside with cushions on the seat. It had stenciled patterns of tress, stars and bows on the side, similar to Pam's dress, in white. In the front of the sleigh, there were stacks of red and green boxes of paper piled around a Christmas tree like presents. Some even had bows. The tree also had lights and garland with a star on top. On the side of the platform there was a banner that said "Dunder Mifflin: Scranton. On the back panel was another banner featuring the slogan Michael had made up in his commercial: "Limitless paper in a paperless world" and underneath said "Merry Christmas". It was a very nice float.

Everyone was relieved that it was over and that they could all go home. Michael turned off the lights as Dwight turned on the warehouse lights. They both pushed the float back into the corner where it had been. Jim and Pam started making their way out, saying their goodbyes. Kelly and Darryl made their way to his truck waving. Oscar and Kevin walked over their respective cars. Phyllis went over to the parking lot where Bob Vance was waiting for her. Lonny helped Meredith to his car and took her home. Stanley said goodnight to Jim and Pam and went on to his car. Andy was making his way to his car waiting for Angela.

Angela looked over at Dwight, who was helping Michael. She sighed and made her way to Andy. Dwight looked over at Angela as she made her way to Andy. He sighed and made his way to his car. Michael clapped his hands together and walked over to Jan, who was waiting to go home. Michael turned off the lights to the warehouse and walked to his car to go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. The next chapter is the Christmas party and everyone relives some stress in their own ways. More development with Dwight and Angela and will Toby ever be included in anything? You just have to wait and see. I will try to have an update by tonight on this chapter. Whew! That was a long chapter. Thanks for staying with me. _

_You know what I'm talking bout! (Imagine an impression of 'Ping') REVIEW!!!!!_


	7. The Christmas Party?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin', mon. **_

_A/N: Another fast update. I'm trying to reel these out before Christmas Day is over. Hehe. This is probably the funniest chapter yet, in my opinion. I had so much fun writing the party or …well you have to read. It's a really long chapter, too. I hope you have just as much fun reading it. Here we go…_

**December 21, 2007**

**3:37 pm**

_Angela was in the conference room putting up the streamers and balloons. She had laid the trays of food with foil over it to keep it warm. She also had set up the chairs around the room against the wall with the table off to the side with red and green tablecloths. She was reaching the far corner to hang up some more streamers while standing on a crate when she fell off. She looked around and stood up again, swatting off the dirt from her bottom. The camera panned the office. Phyllis was stifling her giggles at her desk and Pam and Jim were watching from reception shaking their heads. _

Pam was sipping from her mug drinking tea, "Maybe we should help her." She turned over at Angela who was trying to tie a balloon and popped it. "She looks really bad."

Jim shrugged, "Been there, done that." He shook his head as he helped himself to a jellybean.

Pam shook her head, "I know, but… well look at her." She budded her head at Angela who was trying to up a package of plastic utensils when the bag burst and spilled everywhere. "She's a complete wreak."

Jim nodded, "Okay, you have a point."

Angela picked up the utensils and carried them into the kitchen. The cameras followed.

-----------------

_In the kitchen:_

"I had to do this party all by myself, with no help, no assistance and oh yeah, a gentleman friend who was completely useless." She sighed, "Pride is one of the seven deadly sins. I'm a Christian woman but why hasn't it done a better job at being more deadly to people who aren't prideful."

-------------------

Michael and Dwight walked into the office wearing matching Santa hats. Michael's trim was white and Dwight's trim was green. They walked into the middle of the room, where Michael spread out his arms, "Merry Christmas!"

Dwight stretched out his arms, speaking louder, "Merry Christ –

Michael turned around, "Shut. It." Oscar rolled his eyes.

Michael looked around for a thrilled reaction and was disappointed to only find annoyed expressions. "C'mon! Let's get this party started… ha!" He looked around and found only more annoyed expressions.

Dwight started to gyrate his body and dance, "Yeah… that's get freaky…"

Michael looked over at him and rolled his eyes, "You're freaky enough for everybody."

Jim shook his head. Pam and Kevin stifled giggles. Creed nodded in agreement.

Dwight bent his head down and headed towards the kitchen.

Michael shrugged and turned to Pam, "How's the _par-tay_ goin'? Angela didn't turn it into a bust already, did she?"

Pam shook her head, "No, Michael. The party doesn't start until 4:00pm."

Michael looked over at the conference room and saw the decorations. He sighed, "Ah, this is gonna be lamer than last year's." He walked into his office and closed the door.

--------------------

"I don't ask much in life. I ask for sex from milady daily and frequently, maybe some occasional scrap-booking. I want to have many friends and loads of cash and be famous. I want there to be peace on earth and to be praised daily and frequently." Michael rubbed his eyes, "But what I want most of all is to have one awesome Christmas party. Just one." Michael looked at the camera thoughtfully, "And one where I don't see Meredith's chesticles and hook up with some random Asian Hooters' waitress. Or get dumped or not have any booze." He nodded, "It's one of my dreams."

-----------------------

Dwight walked into the kitchen where Angela was washing the plastic utensils. He was heading toward the restroom when he heard a smile voice.

Angela had saw Dwight heading toward the kitchen after Michael had made a joke at his expense. As he got closer, her heart fluttered faster than it had in months. When he was in the kitchen, she hadn't been that close to him since their trip in his car a few days before. She wasn't going to say anything, but he looked so down. She cleared her throat, "Hello, Dwight."

He turned around at her voice, "Hello, Angela." He put on hand in his pocket, "How's the party planning going?"

She shrugged, "Terrible." She smirked at his head, "I like your hat. It looks very charming on your head."

"Thank you. I like your sweater. It's very… Christmas." He kicked his foot slightly at nothing in particular, "Want some help?" He asked nonchalantly, but inside he was pleading.

She gave a curt nod, "That would nice. Thank you."

She left the kitchen with a smirk. As she passed Andy, who gave her a wink, she recoiled slightly.

Dwight followed shortly and hung his coat on the back of his chair. He then went into the conference room and started hanging some streamers in the high corners.

Pam and Jim noticed, as did Andy. He made his way into the conference room, "Hey, buddy." She patted Dwight fiercely on the back, "Helping out milady, are you?"

Dwight nodded, not paying much attention. His attention was focused on the blonde who was straightening out the table for the following festivities.

Andy folded his arms, "For someone who hates my lady, you seem to be spending _plenty_ of time together." Angela's ears perked up a bit at this news.

Dwight shook his head, "I never said I hated her. Just helping a fellow employee. That is my job as Assistant to the Regional Manager, to help keep the team afloat." Angela smirked a bit at Dwight's response, even though it was vague.

Andy started to straighten out some chairs, "Guess I better help, too."

Angela shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. I have enough as it is." She unwrapped the final tray, "Besides, we're about finished here anyway. The party's about to start in…" Checking her watch, "Eight minutes."

Andy nodded, "Okay, well… I'll be over there if you need me."

Angela nodded, "Alright." She continued to straighten out the tablecloths. "But that will be highly unlikely." She dismissed him with one glare, sending him back his desk, leaving Dwight to feel warm inside again.

Pam was faxing her last bit of papers when Michael walked out of his office, "Pam?"

Pam turned around, "Yeah?"

Michael walked over, "I'm gonna be back in about twenty minutes."

Pam looked around, "Where are you going? The party's about to start in like five minutes. You can't just leave!"

Angela heard the commotion and left the conference room standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Michael scoffed, "Like anyone cares about this stupid party, anyway."

Angela sighed, "Well… _you_ do obviously, since you assigned me to organize it in the first place.

Michael rolled his eyes, "I _would_ care if they weren't so lame."

Angela snapped back, "They wouldn't be so terrible if you wouldn't be so cheap and actually gave us a decent budget! I had to contribute $150 to the 45 bucks you gave me. What did you expect me to do with $45? Rent a Christmas cookie!"

Everyone was taken aback by Angela's outburst. Stanley nodded his head in approval. Jim mouth was open, as was Pam's. Phyllis had stopped laughing long enough to hear Angela finish. Kevin applauded Angela's speech. Oscar gave a stern glance at Michael.

Toby looked confused, "Wait a minute, didn't Corporate give you $200 for the party this year, Michael?"

Michael looked over at Toby, "Yuck, what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to be here today? That does it. Pam, call security. Dwight, get the hand cuffs."

Dwight had already unlatched the right cuff around Toby waist when Angela spoke up, "Shouldn't you be focusing on something other than Toby?"

Michael looked disgusted, "How can I when we have the infestation of Toby lurking around."

Toby simply shrugged his shoulders. Looking at Dwight, "I thought I collected all you weaponry."

Dwight shook his head, "Hand cuffs are not weapons."

Toby looked sullen, "I'm not sure if they're in _your _possession."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Michael, I'm not calling security. Look, would you just go and come back to where you need to be right now. We have to start the party. With or without you."

Michael scoffed, "You can't start no party without me?"

Angela opened up the conference room door, "Yes we can. The 'First Noel' Christmas is ready to commence." She stood proudly next to the door, "Everyone enjoy."

She started playing Christmas chorals on her stereo and serving the employees punch and sweet treats. Everyone started to make their way towards the conference room. Michael rolled his eye, "I'll be back later."

Jim made a beeline to reception, "I'm gonna help Angela."

Pam perked up, "Really, how?"

Jim nodded towards his desk, "I ordered a whole bunch of pizza and soda. I really think that everyone wants more than just cookies and brownies."

Pam nodded, "I actually brought some devil food cake from home. It's in the fridge."

Jim nodded, "Nice." He leaned over, "Where do you think Michael went?"

Pam shrugged, "To get booze, definitely."

Jim nodded in agreement, "Definitely."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had just pulled up to Mike's Booze, a small neighborhood liquor store across the street from the Old Country Buffet. He opened up the door and was welcomed by the sour smells of liquor in the late afternoon. The cashier watched as Michael started collecting enough booze to silence a full grown elephant. As he made his way to the counter he had gotten five large bottles of Skyy Blue Vodka, three bottle of Tequila, two bottles of Bloody Mary mix, two six-packs of Heinekens, four bottles of Pink Champ- Ale, four cartons of Egg Nog and three packs of small shot glasses with Christmas tree designs.

As the cashier was ringing up the items, he chuckled, "Somebody having a party?"

Michael nodded, "Hell ya, my brotheren?"

The cashier only nodded, "Cool. So… who's invited?"

Michael shrugged, "My best friends."

The cashier nodded, "You got a lot of friends."

Michael nodded, "Yes I do. I have a lot of friends."

------------------

"The town requires that patrons shouldn't purchase mass volumes of alcohol without a license at least pending. But since everyone is going to Big Boy's Booze on Church, we kinda let things slide."

------------------

At the office, the party was going into full swing. Angela had served most of the treats with outstanding results. She had thanked Jim and Pam for their contributions. She was actually smiling a bit, chatting with Phyllis and Pam. Jim was chatting with Stanley and Toby, who were both relieved that they could spend some time at the party without being harassed by Michael.

Creed had entered the room with a bag filled with Christmas cards. He started passing them around, giving one to everyone. Everyone was surprised and thankful for the nice gesture.

-------------------

"Yeah, I found the bag. I was traveling from my house in Toronto when I took a quick pip stop to say hello to my pal at the bus station, Hank. Good guy. Anyway, I ended up spending the night and when I woke up, I found this bag. Thought I spread some Christmas cheer since it's March in all." Creed shrugged, scratching his chin, "But there was this really heavy set fellow in red looking for it after I left. Oh well, finder's keepers."

--------------------

Jim looked at his card when Pam walked up, "Where do you think these were from?"

Pam shrugged, "I really don't wanna know. But hey look, Princess Barbie!"

Jim nodded, "Nice. Look, Bob the Builder." He started humming the theme song "Can we build it… yes we can."

Pam stifled a giggle, "I can't believe you know the song."

Jim scoffed, "Like you don't." They both started humming the theme song, laughing at themselves.

Stanley was drinking some punch, "I never thought I could actually enjoy a party here."

Toby nodded, "Yeah, too bad Michael's coming back soon with God's know what, or God's know who?"

Stanley looked concerned, "Oh well, it's nice while it lasts." Toby nodded as they both clanked their cups together.

Meredith was talking to Darryl and Kelly, "So, you too? How's that going?"

Kelly squealed, "Never better. We are having so much fun and stuff. He is so sweet. And funny. Way better than that big lame-o jerk, Ryan. God, thinking about the time I wasted on him." She shook her head. Taking Darryl's cup, "Need some more punch, honey?"

Darryl nodded, "Sure, baby." As Kelly walked to the other side of the room, Darryl stood closer to Meredith and whispered, "Help me. Please."

Meredith nodded and winked. When Kelly came back handing Darryl his new cup of punch, he turned while Meredith poured some unknown liquor into the cup from her trusty flask. Meredith nodded and Darryl breathed, "Thank you".

Kelly hugged his waist, "You're welcome, honey."

Oscar and Kevin were admiring the decorations that Dwight had hung up. Oscar pointed up, "This looks really good. Dwight has a good eye for this stuff."

Andy walked over, "Please, Stanley would mop the floor with his punk ass."

Kevin looked over, "What's your damage?"

Andy scoffed, "Just geeks with big moon faces and glasses who want to steal guy's girlfriends, is all." With that, Andy ripped down one of the streamers and walked out of the room. Everyone followed him with their eyes.

Stanley smacked his lips, "I knew it was too good to be true."

Angela looked at Andy as he made his way into the kitchen. She was going to follow when Dwight put his hand up to stop her. He shook his head and walked out the door instead. He walked into the kitchen where a very red-faced Andy was pacing.

Andy looked up and saw Dwight, "What the hell do you want?"

Dwight looked confused, "What's the problem? Have you been assaulted? Have you've mugged? Stabbed? Harassed? Tousled?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "Yes, Dwight. I've been tousled." Dwight looked concerned but Andy scoffed, "I was joking."

Dwight looked fierce, "You shouldn't joke about things like that."

Andy nodded, "Right you are, like how it's not a joking matter to steal my girlfriend!"

Dwight looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Andy scoffed again, "Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been trying to put the moves on my girl. You've been pretending to not like her but every time I turn around, you two are around each other and now she doesn't want my help, she wants yours! So tell me, who in the hell do you think you are going off trying to still my woman."

Dwight shook his head, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Andy folded his arms, "Really? Enlighten me."

Everyone from the conference room started to filter out into the office after hearing the commotion in the kitchen. It was silence on the other side of the door. Angela was trying to not be concerned but her heart was racing.

Dwight looked stern, "There's nothing to tell."

Andy looked angry, "Tell me the truth!"

Dwight screamed, "You can't handle the truth!" With that, he walked out quickly out of the kitchen, greeted by the other employees of Dunder Mifflin. He looked at Angela, who looked concerned, and shook his head, making his way back to head desk.

Pam and Jim looked at each other and at Dwight. Pam stood on her tiptoes whispering, "You think we –

Jim shook his head, "No, he has to do this himself. We can't help him all the time."

Pam bit her lip and started to twist her napkin. Jim put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. She nodded as thanks.

Andy walked over to Dwight's desk, "Hey! I wasn't finished talking to you yet. If there's something going on between Angela and you, tell me now!"

Dwight stood up and looked Andy straight in the eye, "Nothing is happening between me and Angela. Absolutely nothing."

Andy didn't seem convinced, "Do I have to kick your ass?"

Dwight stood and folded his arms, "Actually, I'll be doing most of the kicking since I was recently promoted to red belt at the dojo. So yeah… I have no problem kicking you in the throat. I have permission in three countries to do so with no penalties."

Andy took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, "Let's take to this outside. I challenge you to a –

"Duel? I have two 25s in my truck." Everyone including Andy recoiled a bit.

Shaking his head, Andy said simply, "We fight for Angela. Winner gets bragging rights and the girl."

Dwight pursed his lips, "Will there be a possibility of street cred?"

Andy nodded, "Definitely."

Jim nodded, "Nice." Kevin and him started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

---------------

"This is way better than the fight at the dojo. I have nothing to do with it and I still get to see two complete idiots beat the living crap out of each other." Jim shook with glee, "Thank you, Santa."

----------------

As everyone started collecting their coats and heading toward the door, Michael came in with all the booze. Andy looked over and snatched a bottle of Tequila. "Nice job, Mike! I fight better when I'm drunk." He proceeded to drink from the bottle.

Michael looked confused. Speaking to Pam, "What the hell is going here? I was only gone an hour."

Pam turned around, "Oh yeah, Andy challenged Dwight to a fight in the parking lot."

Jim shook his head, "Actually, it's in the warehouse. Darryl said that they could move faster and wouldn't mess up their coats that way. Also they won't have the protection of their coats to block the blows."

Kevin started walking around, "I've got 20 bucks on Andy. Who wants in?"

Oscar walked over to Kevin, "I'll put $15 on Dwight."

Kevin looked skeptical, "Really? Andy punched a whole in the wall, remember? In a wall."

Oscar nodded, "Make that $25 on Andy."

Meredith and Creed walked over with bets on Andy, $20 each. Stanley walked over and put in $20 on Dwight. Jim and Pam put $25 a piece on Dwight.

Kelly walked over and put $20 on Dwight. Kevin looked confused, "I thought you hated Dwight?"

She shook her head, "He's okay, really. Andy is kinda of annoying. All he ever does is talk and talk and talk. Don't you hate when people are like that?"

Kevin looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, totally."

Michael still looked confused and put the alcohol in the conference room where Angela was standing, crying. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Angela shook her head. She wiped her eyes and straightened her sweater. "I have to stop this. I can't have those two idiots fighting over me."

Michael scoffed, "Why? Don't you chicks love it when we fight for your honor?"

Angela scoffed, "I… I don't know. I just don't want him to get hurt."

Michael nodded, "Yeah, but remember? He did punch a hole in the wall. I'm sure Andy can take care of himself."

Angela nodded slightly, "Yeah… Andy. I… uh… I have to go." She quickly left the conference room heading toward the warehouse.

Michael grabbed a six pack of beer, "Might as well distribute libations."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had congregated in the warehouse. Darryl and Lonny were passing out pizza from the party and handing them to everyone. Michael was passing around beers. Kevin was collecting the final bets as Oscar and him were determining the odds. Oscar checked the list, "Looks like Andy has the upper hand to win, based on his previous acts of violence and being in anger management.

Kevin nodded, "Dwight did get some leverage for being in the fight two years ago and receiving a red belt in Karate, but having Michael beat him and Angela and him not being exactly friends, Dwight doesn't have much to fight for."

Oscar nodded, "Yep, so the odds of Andy winning is 10 to 1, with Dwight's chances 100 to 1. Geez, that's low."

Dwight was standing near one of the units of paper doing some stretches. Jim and Pam had brought him some juice and water. Pam handed him the water, "Here you go. We thought that you may need this."

Dwight looked up skeptical, "This isn't tainted, right. It won't make me go blind or make my teeth turn blue, will it?"

Jim chuckled shaking his head, "No Dwight. It's just water."

Dwight looked suspicious, "Why are two helping me?"

Pam shrugged, "We stayed at your home. We made chairs together and made beet wine. We bonded. And we know how much Angela means to you."

Dwight began to protest, but Jim stopped him, "Look man, we're on your side, okay? So, kick Bernard's ass. And get your girl back."

Dwight smirked, "And my street cred."

Jim nodded, "Oh, that's essential." He patted Dwight on the back and Pam and him headed over to Phyllis and took a seat.

Andy was jumping around, getting himself pumped and drinking from the large bottle of Tequila. "I am so pumped!" He started to swerve a bit, "I think I'm drunk enough now."

Darryl told Dwight and Andy to come to the center of the warehouse, where Lonny had assembled an amateur boxing ring out of boxes of paper reams. He cleared his throat, "Could I have everybody's attention?" Everyone silenced quickly. "Thank you. We all are gathered here tonight in Dunder Mifflin's warehouse to be spectators to the fight of the year, 'Dwight Schrute vs. Andy Bernard'. We all have predicted for this to happen eventually, but none of us suspected it would be over a woman, let alone Angela."

Everyone nodded and some applauded. Darryl cleared his throat again, "So now, the moment we all been waiting for, the showdown of Schrute and Bernard!" Everyone cheered then, yelling for their respective fighter. Eventually, all that could be heard was the names: Dwight and Andy.

Darryl walked up to the pair, "Okay. I wanna see a clean fight. No kicks below the grind. No scratching. No pulling hair. No bitch fighting, 'aight? Also, no poking in the eyes –

Andy smacked his lips, "Ah, man."

Darryl continued, "And last but not least, no kicking in the throat. We are _not_ fighting to the death."

Dwight smacked his lips, "What can we do?"

Darryl folded his arms, "Fight like men, not bitches. Got me?"

Dwight and Andy nodded. Darryl nodded and patted Dwight on the back, "Handle yo business, son."

At that moment, Angela ran down the stairs trying to stop the fight, "Stop!" But it was too late. The fight had already commenced. Dwight had gotten hit in the jaw by Andy, sending out loud shouts from his cheering section. Angela ran over to Pam and Jim, "When did it start?"

Pam looked at the fight, "It started right before you said, 'Stop!'.

Angela put her head in her hands, "I can't believe they're doing this."

Jim shrugged, "They're doing it for you."

Angela shook her head, "All he had to do was tell me he cares for me still."

Pam looked confused, "Andy always says –

Angela shook her head, "Not Andy… Dwight."

Jim looked confused, "Dwight has been hurting for months over you. He beat the computer and cried for weeks over you. He got you a cat, for Christ's sake! What more do you want from him."

Angela turned around with a steely glare in her eyes, "I just wanted him to apologize, and actually mean it." She started to tear up again, "I want to know if he truly cares for me and wants forgiveness."

Jim and Pam looked at each other and than back at Dwight, who wasn't doing as well as they thought. Jim budded his head toward Dwight, "Looks like it to me."

Angela nodded and walked toward the fighting duo, "Stop it right now!"

Andy hadn't heard her and swung out, hitting Dwight square on the eye, causing him to fall back, with his feet lifting into the air. Angela turned to see him fall and ran to his side, "Oh my gosh, Dwight!"

Andy looked angry, "What the hell? _I _won. I'm the one who knocked him out."

Angela looked him with the meanest of glares, "Exactly, you sick monster."

Andy looked stunned, "Monster? But I was fighting for you!"

Angela shook her head, "No you weren't. You were just trying to boost your ego or get street cred or whatever. Look, just stay away from me, okay?"

Andy suddenly began gentle, "But Angela –

"Leave us alone, Andy." Angela then tried to get Dwight to sit up, "Come on, Dwight. Get up." Jim, Pam and Michael helped Angela get Dwight upstairs. Andy looked on with a mixture of shock and pain.

Kevin walked over to Darryl, "So… who won?"

Darryl scratched his chin, "I'm not sure. Andy might of won the battle, but it looks like Dwight won the war, and the girl."

Kevin nodded, "So… tie?

Darryl nodded, "Yeah." He cupped his hands over his mouth, "It's a bust!" A few groans were heard but everyone got their money back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, Jim, Pam and Michael helped Angela take Dwight upstairs. Pam ran to the kitchen and got a washcloth and ice. Angela ran over to the file cabinet and got the first aid kit. Jim and Michael helped Dwight to the couch by reception. Pam came back and put the cloth on Dwight's hand. Angela got some gauze and started to apply it on his cheek, where there was an open gash.

Pam budded her head toward the door and Jim nodded. He pulled Michael to follow, who was still confused. "What the hell is going on, here? I leave for an hour and I miss everything."

Pam shrugged, "You shouldn't have left. I told you not to." She smirked at Jim as he put his hand into hers, thankful that he had his girl by his side.

In the office, Angela applied some antibacterial cream on Dwight's wound and cleaned his other wounds with alcohol swabs. He recoiled a bit at the sting, but she slowly stroked his arm, which put him at ease.

She shook her head, "How could you be so stupid? Why did you have to go off and fight Andy?'

Dwight shrugged, "I would have done whatever it took."

Angela looked quizzically, "For what?"

Dwight looked down sheepishly, "To be close to you like this. For you to be near me. To feel you again."

Angela looked at Dwight again. Earlier that week, she remembered how much she liked watching him be silent and concentrate on details with such precision, but in those rear moments like this, when he spoke his mind, she forget how poignant he could be, how simply honest he could be. It broke her heart to imagine going on for months without him as close as he was now, to consider not being close to him like this ever again. She took his hand and wrapped his arm around her.

Dwight looked confused, "What are you doing?"

Angela nestled into him more, "Letting you be close to me."

Dwight started to choke up, tearing up slightly. He closed his eyes and nodded, "Okay."

Angela closed her eyes as well, finally feeling safe.

Dwight had a huge gash on his face and his knuckles were still bleeding pretty badly, but he had never felt more better than he did right now, holding Angela, _his_ Angela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. The next chapter is the actual parade which is pretty funny too. I'll try to have it up for tonight. I just put this up after unwrapping my Christmas presents. A new cell phone, a pretty pink Samsung and a Coach hobo bag. Score! I also got a few gift cards, so looks I didn't do too shabby this year. I hope you liked this chapter. A bit dramatic but a whole lot of funny. Part of the reason I love this show is that it can be this way. Look up for an update soon. _

_F/N: And all those Dwangela fans out there, being a proud one, you're welcome. Hehe._

_REVIEW, Or I'll cut you! (Imagine a bad impression of an Italian woman.)_


	8. The Parade

_**Disclaimer: I own the story. Nothing but the truth. I'm working on owning the Office.**_

_A/N: Two chapters left! Whew! Okay…the chapter you all been waiting for…the parade. This was really fun because I got to make up other floats too, which was…amazing. I hope you like it and there is a special appearance by one of my all-time favorite characters, so enjoy! _

**December 25, 2007**

**7:32 am**

_Michael and Andy were setting up the float, attaching it to Darryl's truck. Darryl had washed it up really well and decorated the windows with fake frost. Lonny was securing the chains and making sure everything was tight. Darryl and him and matching reindeer antlers on, Darryl's were crème and brown, Lonny's was green and red. Michael had on a Red Sox baseball cap on with a shirt that said 'Director'. Andy was wearing plain clothes and looking particularly down. _

Michael shouted to Phyllis, who was at the far end of the parking lot, "Bring them out. We're ready!"

Phyllis nodded, "Okay!" She opened the door and out came Jim and Pam, who looked like they were going to their senior prom. Pam had hair down in curls, wearing a tiara. She even looked more stunning in the sunlight with her red gown. She had borrowed a red dress coat from her mother for the occasion. Jim was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, handkerchief and a red rose. He had a crown that his brother had from his prom. They looked perfect.

Many people from the office were standing in the parking lot, watching them walk up to Jim's car as they would drive to the parade and get on the float once they were there. Kelly jumped up and down with glee, "You guys look so amazing. I think I might cry."

Pam looked concerned, "Oh, don't. It's Christmas!" She giggled, looking over at Jim, who looked so handsome. "You look really cute in your crown."

Jim looked down at his queen, "You look perfect." She blushed and got closer to warm up.

Michael looked over at the pair, "Well… I definitely know beauty when I see it."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked to their respective vehicles to go to the parade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jim was pulling out of his parking space, he reached in the backseat and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Pam with a smile, "Merry Christmas."

Pam gasped, "Oh! Jim. You didn't have get me anything."

Jim shrugged, "Well…"

Pam reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small box also, "But I'm glad you did. Merry Christmas."

Jim smiled, "Wow… you shouldn't have."

Pam chuckled, "Shut up." They both laughed. Pam opened up her present and saw a bracelet with little pearls and beads of gold. It had little magnets on the end and was held together with a platinum gold string. Pam choked back the tears, "Oh my God. This is amazing."

Jim shrugged, "Yeah, well… since this was our first Christmas together, I thought I needed to push it up a notch. I thought I had to do better than a teapot."

Pam wiped away a fallen tear, "I love that teapot."

Jim nodded, "I know, but well… I want it to be special."

Pam chuckled, "It is special. Thank you." She sniffled, "You're amazing."

Jim chuckled, "No I'm not. Just got game."

Pam hit playfully in the shoulder, "God, you really know how to ruin a 'touching' moment. Open up yours."

Jim picked it up at a red light, "I wonder what you got me… hmm…" He opened it up and gasped, "Oh… wow… Pam…"

Pam smiled, "They were my grandfather's. He gave it to me on my 25th birthday, before he passed away. He wanted me to give it to someone special… so I thought I could give it to you. He used to wear these cuff links every Sunday to Church. I think his father gave it to him… I'm not really sure…"

Jim interrupted, "Pam… but… you gave me a family heirloom."

Pam chuckled, "Don't you get, dummy?" She took his hand, "You _are_ my family." She took one of the cuff links from the box and put it through his waist cuff. "There, perfect fit."

Jim took her hand, "Yep. Perfect fit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Main Street, everyone had congregated in front of the float. Stanley and his family were passing out coffee and hot chocolate, Phyllis was passing out flyers for Kevin, Meredith, Andy and Kelly to pass out. Oscar was straightening the banner on the float as Creed was passing out his card to potential clients, "That's right kids, I do it all. Ids, passports, green cards, whatever you need. I'll hook you up."

One of the kids piped up, "But I'm only twelve."

Creed simply winked, "You just hold on to that. You never know." The children recoiled as Creed moved on to the next group of adolescents.

Toby was trying to get through but Michael kept blocking his way, "C'mon, Toby. You can't get passed. You can't get passed." Toby gave up and reached for his daughter, Sasha, "Come on, honey. We can see better over there."

As everyone was preparing for flight, Dwight and Angela came up to the group, together.

Dwight passed Meredith and Kevin as he headed his way towards Jim and Pam. He tapped Jim on the shoulder and stood up straighter. Jim turned and smiled, "Hey Dwight." He looked over at Angela, "Oh hey, Angela."

Angela seemed to be as chipper as she had ever been. She was smiling from ear to ear, "Hi Jim." She nodded to Pam, "Hey Pam."

Pam smiled looking from both Dwight and Angela, "Hey you guys. Good to see ya."

Dwight looked down at Angela and took her hand, in broad daylight, "Good to be seen." Angela smiled even wider.

Jim looked at Pam with wide, comical eyes. Pam stifled a giggle but nodded, "You guys look great." She pointed to her cheek, "You're healing pretty well."

Dwight nodded, "Yep, superior Schrute genes." Angela nodded approvingly.

Pam chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you're better."

Dwight nodded, looking at Angela again, "Oh yeah. I'm way better." He stiffened up a bit more, "Halpert, I just wanted to come over here and say…"

Jim looked surprised, "Say what?"

Dwight spoke softly, "Thank you."

Jim chuckled, "What?"

Dwight spoke louder, "Thank you, okay?"

Jim looked amused, "For what?"

Dwight sighed exasperatedly, "For… you know… being a friend… or whatever." He put his hands in his pocket, looking around to see if anyone witnessed his moment of weakness.

Jim chuckled again, patting Dwight on his shoulder, "No prob, buddy."

Angela looked over at Pam, stiffening up, "I wanted to thank you as well… for being… a…um… friend."

Pam laughed out loud, "Oh come on, loosen up." She patted Angela on her back, "It's Christmas. Relax."

Angela looked up at Pam and sniffed fiercely, "Come on, Dwight. I see a place where we can stand." She proceeded to pull Dwight by the hand and took him as far away from Pam and Jim as possible.

Pam and Jim both laughed. Jim took hold of Pam's shoulder, "God, you think they'd loosen up a bit."

Pam shrugged, "Yeah, but that's why they're perfect together." She laughed as Jim helped her onto the float. She turned and pulled him up. They made their way to the sleigh and took a seat. Pam bounced up and down, "Wow, this is nice."

Jim nodded, "Yeah, good job." He smiled as he looked over at her, watching a gentle breeze flow throw her curls. He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "You look beautiful, ya know."

Pam smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Way to be modest."

Pam giggled as she mocked the 'Miss America' wave, "Well… I am Queen." She giggled some more and started bouncing up and down again, "I'm kinda excited."

Jim nodded, "Yeah, me too. I'm kinda excited to meet Santa."

Pam couldn't help but laugh, "Such a dork." Jim simply shrugged.

Michael climbed onto the float, "Okay crazy people, let's do this thing." He stretched his arms out, "Let's PARADE!!!!" Everyone started cheering as Michael hopped off.

Darryl started the truck and drove in line with the other floats. Phyllis, Bob Vance, Meredith, Andy, Kevin, Kelly and Oscar stood near the float, holding stacks of flyers for the crowd. They each had bags of candy to pass out to the kids, with business cards attached. Michael had a bag filled with baseball caps that he got from Corporate to promote the company.

As the parade began, the camera panned the different floats. The first one shown was a float advertising a local Bank of America, with children with Santa caps or Elves ears. It was a recreation of Santa's workshop. The crowd roared when the song, 'We are Santa's Elves' blared on the speakers.

The next float shown was a float advertising the local community center. It had foam snowman posted at the front of the platform as children were running around tossing around faux snow and throwing T-shirts to the crowd. Children were heard shouting, "I want one!"

Several other floats advertising the local Supermarkets, Bookstores and Cleaners were next, continuing with theme of winter. One of the bookstores had children sitting in front facing someone reading 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'.

The next one was the most unique yet. It was advertising a local boutique in town; one Kelly always talked about at work. The float was blaring 'The Pina Coloda Song'. Everyone was wearing summer apparel: sunglasses, shorts, T-shirts, flip-flops, Hawaiian patterns. Their theme was 'Don't wait for Summer! Summer is right now!"

The next float was Dunder Mifflin's. Many people were shouting and hooting at the lovely couple in the sleigh. Jim and Pam started laughing as they threw candy and waved at the spectators. The gang on the ground were making a good impression on the crowd, handing out candy to everyone and tossing out caps.

As the parade progressed, the floats became more repetitive. Most were in the same theme as the previous ones. As it was getting down to the wire, there was an electricity in the air. One that could only be explained by one thing, Santa was coming. And sure enough, the big red sleigh came driving down the street, with the crowd growing louder and louder with each passing move.

And there he was, Santa was red from head to toe, and jolly as any good Santa was. The crowd was shouting out, "Santa, we love you!" or "You rock, Santa!" A few, "Let me get a ride on your sleigh" was heard as well. Santa laughed jollily, "HO HO HO! Merry Christmas, everyone! Have a happy holiday!" As he was making his last laugh, the parade slowly came to a close.

The Grand Marshal of the parade, the mayor, spoke over the speakers, "Thank you, proud people of Scranton. This has been our best parade yet! We had new floats and old favorites. Everyone did a fantastic job! I couldn't be prouder to be any other place than Sweet Home Scranton." The crowd went wild with glee and cheer. The Grand Marshal continued, "I just want to thank everyone for participating and to everyone, Merry Christmas. Have a safe and happy holiday." Everyone clapped and slowly began to disperse.

The employees of Dunder Mifflin began to make their way to the float where the other members were. Everyone started clapping and cheering, excited about what had just happened. Everyone cheered and clapped for Jim and Pam, the royal court. Jim jumped down and helped Pam down as well.

Everyone came over and hugged and patted them on a job well down. Phyllis and Meredith were laughing and joking about the parade, showing off smiling faces. Stanley's family and Oscar were laughing and joking among each other. Kevin was eating some of the candy from his bag as Andy was talking to a young woman by the sidelines.

Pam and Jim were laughing when Michael had called Jim over for some help. Jim took Pam's hand and bowed, kissed her hand and turning away. She blushed when she realized her bracelet was missing. She turned around when she saw Toby holding it in his hand. He walked over to her and handed it to her, "This must belong to you. I found it on the float." He shrugged as Sasha ran over to a Kevin to get some more candy.

Pam put her hands to her face, "Oh my God, thank you." She took it back, placing it back on her waist, "I would have died if I lost this."

Toby shrugged, "No problem. Glad I could help." He started to turn when Pam touched his shoulder.

Pam blushed, "Thank you. You really saved the day." She noticed a mistletoe above them and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, Toby." She turned around quickly and caught up with Jim.

Toby began to blush as he touched his cheek. _Maybe there are miracles after all._ He left his trance and turned to find Sasha jumping up and down, trying to reach the candy bag Kevin was holding high in the air.

As everyone was heading home to be with their families on this special day, Dwight held Angela's hand, walking to their car. He looked down at her, mesmerized by her and her presence, "So… this is really real?"

Angela looked up, "Is what real?"

Dwight shrugged bashfully, "You know… this… us?"

Angela gave him her special smile, "You bet it is."

Dwight gave her a mischievous smirk, "Nice." They walked hand in hand, feeling as light as air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the distance, the camera spotted Mose chasing a large man in a red suit with a lasso, "I got you this time, you fugitive!" Mose continued to chase Santa until several police officers tackled him.

--------------

_Being hand cuffed:_

_"_I will never end my quest for Santa… Never!"

_The police officer took hold of his shoulder, "Watch your head."_

---------------

**THE END.**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_More to come. The next chapter is the epilogue. I had a LOT of fun writing this. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. A special thanks to ktface3 for her constant lovely reviews. You seriously rock! I have another Christmas-esque story coming after this. It's "It's a Wonderful Life" meets "The Office". Imagine the possibilities. _

_Honestly, how can you not want to review this? Really?_


	9. The Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Just between you and me, I don't own this show. **_

A_/N: This is the end, my friend. I'm really gonna miss writing this story. It was so much fun and I'm so glad that people took a liking to it. I just would like to say thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and those who haven't, for shame. Hehe. Just kidding. But if you haven't reviewed, please do so. They help me write better and they just make me happy. And you want me happy. Lol. Without further adieu, the Epilogue._

**January 7, 2008**

**10:45 am**

Michael made his way through the doors of Scranton Business Park. As he headed into the elevator, Stanley was walking through the doors. Michael held the doors of the elevators, "Hey Hudson Budson, how's tricks?"

Stanley made his way slowly to the elevator, mumbling, "Hello Michael." He noticed Michael was extra chipper, "How was your vacation?"

Michael giggled, "It was so good."

Stanley shrugged, "Good for you." Under his breath, "Like anybody cares."

Michael not hearing Stanley patted him on the shoulder, "New Year. New Rules."

Stanley looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Michael shook his head, "Nothing. Just words, inspiring words."

Stanley rolled his eyes and made a mad dash out the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Michael strolled out and took his time before entering the office.

Pam was filing when she saw Michael through the door. She quickly picked up the phone, "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

Michael looked confused, "Did that even ri –

Pam put her hand over the receiver, "I'm on the phone." As Michael walked to his office, she giggled as she slowly hung up the phone.

------------------

"The parade was an absolute success. Everyone had an amazing time and no one was killed. So, yeah… pretty good time." Michael rubbed his eyes; "The party was pretty random with the brawl between lame and lamer, but I did get pretty hammered. So yeah… everything seemed to go beautiful. Good times… good times…. Jeans."

----------------

Kevin had walked over to reception, "Hey Pam."

Pam smiled, "Hey Kev. What's up?"

He leaned over, "Have you seen Angela? She hasn't called or anything?"

Pam shook her head, "No. I haven't heard from her all day. Weird."

Kevin leaned over some more, causing Pam to recoil a bit, "I know, it so weird. She never misses a day. Never. Maybe she –

At that moment, Angela walked through the office door looking fresh-faced, "Hello, Pam. Any messages?"

Pam shook her head as she and Kevin watched Angela take her seat at her desk. Moments later, Dwight came in to the office, whistling an unfamiliar tone. He nodded at Pam and Kevin and took his seat at his desk. Kevin shrugged and went back to his desk.

Oscar noticed Angela had come in, "Hey, where have you been? We have a meeting with Michael in like twenty minutes."

Angela looked stern, "What's with the third degree? I do have other things going on other than account meetings. Take a chill pill." She twitched a bit and went back to her work. Oscar and Kevin both recoiled with Angela outburst.

---------------

"I was late because I overslept. _Footage of Dwight and Angela kissing in the parking lot near Dwight's Trans Am. They were holding hands walking to the building until someone was coming. _I had a rough night's sleep. My idiotic neighbor decided that last night was the proper time to clean his rifle. _Footage of Dwight and Angela holding hands again in the hall before entering the office._ But irregardless, I come here to work."

------------------

Dwight was dialing a client's number when he looked over in Angela's direction. She felt his gaze and smiled before putting on her stern expression, signaling to return to his work. He smirked, "Hello, Mr. Roberts. This is Dwight Schrute."

----------------

I was late because I had overslept. _Footage of Angela and Dwight riding over to work in his car._ I was at the police station late last night baling out Mose. I couldn't take him out for a week. Well actually, I thought he could learn to be a little more thick-skinned. _Footage of Dwight and Angela brushing their hands together as they passed the kitchen._ Otherwise, I slept like a baby. A baby with a strength of a grown man."

-----------------

Jim made his usual beeline to reception taking a jellybean from the tray, "Hey."

Pam smiled, "Hey." She budded her head toward Angela. She raised her eyebrows in a comical fashion.

Jim budded his head toward Dwight. He too raised his eyebrows in a comical fashion. They both started to chuckled. Jim nodded, "The earth finally feels like it's back on its axis."

Pam nodded, "I know. Everything feels right in the world." She started giggling, "Don't you have this weird sensation of … I don't know… comfort."

Jim chuckled, "Yeah." He shrugged, "Who'd knew that Angela and Dwight's reconciliation would have this sort of effect."

Pam nodded, "Yeah, I have like this surge of hope, you know? Like peace can be found on earth and the human race can unify in harmony." She looked up at Jim and burst into laughter, "Okay… maybe not that, but the office does feel more balanced."

They both laughed when Angela poked her head over the partition between her desk and Pam's, "Would you two shut up? Some people are actually trying to work."

Dwight piped up, "Don't you have paper to sell, Halpert?"

Jim looked at Pam and winked, "Spoke to soon."

Pam nodded, "Yeah. See ya later."

Jim nodded, "Later."

As everyone was going back into his or her usual rhythm of the office, Andy walked in. Jim watched as he took his seat near Dwight and himself. The camera panned the office, showing everyone looking into his direction. Andy noticed the attention and waved, "Hey, everybody. What's going on?"

---------------

"I took a bit of a sabbatical this past week. I went to a few meetings. Had a good time. It was nice seeing some of the old gang at Anger Management. I also met some new friends at A.A. I even saw Meredith, so yeah, not a bad way to move on. Besides, I met this really hot chick at A.A. Smokin' hot bod and an insane wild side. Way better than that straight-laced teacher type. So, it's safe to say that I'm so over whats-her-face. Let Dwight have my sloppy seconds."

---------------

As the office calmed down after the reappearance of Andy, Michael stepped out of his office. "Attention, everyone." Everyone turned toward Michael. "Just wanted to let you know that since we did such a fantastic job at the parade, I wanted to have a meeting at 3 to start planning for this year's parade."

Silence fell upon the office of Dunder Mifflin, only broken by a sullen 'urban' salesman, "Oh, sweet mother of God."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks again for everyone reviewing my story. You guys rock! My next story should be up shortly. Happy Holidays!_

_JUST REVIEW ALREADY!!!!_


End file.
